Just Recurring
by K. East
Summary: This wasn't really what Lily expected from Hogwarts, but it's what she got.
1. Year the First

Just Recurring

Year the First

Lily was nervous, and upset.

For one, she'd never been on a train before; for another, she was headed toward a school that she'd never seen, and only heard about from Severus.

She pressed her cheek against the window – frosty, chilled from the mist that had lurked about lately.

Then someone sat across from her, and she remembered why she'd been upset.

"I don't want to talk to you."

Severus flinched. "Why not?"

"Tuney hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?"

She glared at him. "So she's my sister!" Immersing herself in the task at hand – pulling herself together – she didn't notice a thing for a moment. Until –

"…got a problem with that?"

"No. If you'd rather be brawny than brainy –"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?"

Lily sat up, looking at the boys whom they shared the compartment with. "Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."

The boy with the glasses laughed and cried, "See ya, Snivellus!" as they left. Severus's face darkened into anger.

Lily led her friend to another compartment, thankfully unoccupied. As they settled themselves, she complained, "Those boys! Who do they think they are, anyhow?"

* * *

"_It's not fair,_" Lily mouthed, more interested in a silent conversation with Severus than her dinner. The Sorting Hat could be wrong, couldn't it?

Severus merely shrugged from across the Great Hall, then looked away as Lucius Malfoy leaned down to say something in his ear.

Lily made a frustrated noise, and found herself promptly mocked by none other than the two boys from the train, whom she had identified as James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Oh, do shut up," she snapped. "What have you two got over him?"

James made a pretense of thought, tapping his chin. "Well, we're smart –"

"Good-looking," added Sirius.

"We're tall –"

"We can play Quidditch –"

"And we're purebloods, which I'm sure is more than he can say."

Sirius looked surprised. "I thought you didn't care about that, mate."

"I don't, not much. But it's one up on him." James looked smug.

Lily blinked. "Purebloods…?"

James laughed, his hand flying up to rub the bridge of his nose. "She doesn't know –"

"– what purebloods are," finished Sirius, looking slightly amused.

Lily looked between them, confused. "What?"

"Look here, carrot-top –" Lily bristled "– there's certain, ah, _terms_ applied to certain witches and wizards, most like yourself –"

Sirius snickered.

"– the main ones being 'Muggle-born' or 'Mudblood'."

Lily frowned. "How dare you!"

James just continued idly, as if enjoying the opportunity to break the news. "Now, for those of us whose families have remained thus far unaffected by Muggles –"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Honestly, mate – can't you narrow it down to a sentence?"

"We're called purebloods, because we're one-hundred percent wizard," he said crisply, shooting a look of irritation at Sirius.

Lily only frowned more. "What's it matter?"

James shrugged, turning his attention to pudding. "Ask your boyfriend," he said through a mouthful of cake.

* * *

Lily spent many a night in the Gryffindor common room: she had many friends in Gryffindor. However, when she was there, she couldn't help but wonder about Severus and how many friends _he_ had; after all, they only managed to talk to each other in classes, of which they only shared a few.

The school year seemed to pass by too quickly for her; consumed by classes and homework and the rare stroll through the grounds.

Midway through the year, she was working on Muggle Studies homework – not difficult – when she was disturbed by a roar of laughter.

"And he's actually in Remedial Divination!"

Lily shuddered as she recognized the voice. James Potter.

"I thought Divination didn't start until second year," said a quiet voice. This was Remus Lupin, the newest addition to the group. Lily thought she rather would've liked him, if not for his poor choice of friends.

"Still doing homework, carrot-top?" James asked snidely. He lounged on the sofa, Sirius sprawled next to him over a particularly fat armchair. Remus was sitting on the floor, staring at a piece of new parchment.

"Don't call me carrot-top," she snapped. "Just because you might not understand it –"

"Why should I, when you can tell me all the answers?" James allowed a small smirk to rest on his lips, deciding it appropriate for the situation. "Like how to toilets work?"

"Aggh!" Lily gathered up her books in frustration and headed for her dormitory.

"Think you made her mad." Sirius grinned appreciatively at James, who returned the expression.

* * *

"It's almost the end of the year," lamented Severus in Potions class. He stirred his potion, watching as the purple lumps dissolved instantly. He looked in Professor Slughorn's direction, but the heavy-set man was leaning over another cauldron.

"I know," said Lily. "At least we'll – how _do_ you do that?"

Severus shrugged. "Just good at it, I guess. At least what?"

"At least we'll get to talk more," she said, smiling slightly. "I hate having separate schedules."

"So do I."

Suddenly, there was a _crackle_ as something fell into Severus's cauldron. The pale boy looked horrified as his well-progressing potion turned a sickly yellow and began bubbling.

"Oh, dear," blathered Slughorn. "Why don't you let me just put that out –"

However, before he could calm the potion, there was a loud _pop_ and potion flew in every direction, coating Lily and Severus in messy gunk.

Laughter erupted from all sides, the most open coming from none other than the trio Lily hated most.

* * *

"We won't be on this train for another summer," mourned Lily. "Hogwarts was so much more than I expected it to be." She pressed herself down in the cushioned seat, feeling both relieved and disappointed to be going home. She would enjoy her summer holiday, of course, but she would miss the beautiful old castle with its mysteries.

Severus shrugged. "I'd rather be at home, myself."

She titled her head to one side. "Why?"

"My dad left."

Lily frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be – it'll be great, just Mum and me –"

He stopped in mid-sentence as the compartment door slid open and a familiar face popped into sight. "Is this really the only free compartment? Figures –"

"Aw," said Sirius, pushing past James, "I don't mind much." He plopped down next to Lily and casually threw an arm around her shoulder, causing her to recoil. He only grinned at her as his friends filed in, Remus settling next to Severus with an expression like he has just found something particularly nasty on his shoe.

"Why're you still wearing your school robes, Snivellus?" James asked snidely. "Don't you know school's over?"

"Yeah, Snivellus!" cried Sirius suddenly. "What are you doing, trying to impress?"

"Get off." Lily shrugged him away as she stared at James with dislike. "Why don't you get another compartment?"

"No, no," protested James. "I want to know who Sniv's trying to impress. What about it, Sniv?"

Severus turned red. "No one," he mumbled.

"Oh? Not your girlfriend here?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Lily said, scowling.

"That right, Sniv?" Sirius laughed wryly.

Severus blushed even brighter. "She's…not…"

"Stop it!" cried Lily.

The boys only responded to this with twin "Hn" noises, noncommittal at most; Remus, it seemed, had missed the whole ordeal, immersed in parchment as usual.

James leaned against the back of the seat, glancing at Sirius as he said, "What are you doing over the summer?"

"Same you're doing. Playing Quidditch."

"I'm not playing Quidditch, mate. I'm going to Ireland this summer."

"But how d'you plan to make the team if you don't practice?"

James scoffed. "I don't _need_ practice, Black."

Lily snorted, causing him to look over at her with amusement. "What? Think I won't make it, carrot-top?"

Lily didn't reply – instead, she opened a book and immersed herself in it, intent on ignoring him.

"You'll see," James professed, looking around the compartment. Severus had his nose pressed against the window, looking miserable; Remus continued staring at parchment; Sirius was really the only one listening, and not too aptly, but James Potter pretended that the whole world was at his feet. "Next year, I'll be the youngest, best Seeker Hogwarts has _ever_ seen!"


	2. Year the Second

Just Recurring

Year the Second

"It's the first game of the season. Are you sure you don't want to go?" Lily looked worriedly at her friend. He'd been acting strange lately, and it wasn't just because of their return to Hogwarts. "Didn't it just start?"

"Not if Potter's playing, I don't," he muttered, setting his books down on a table. "And yes."

Lily scowled. "I don't _know_ who let him on the team, honestly. Did you know he walked out of Divination? Said he'd got 'the Grim'."

Severus half-smiled at this. "I wouldn't mind that so much."

Lily laughed and smacked his shoulder. "Don't! It's only a matter of time –"

"Lily?" It was Mary Macdonald, picture of obedience even next to her red-headed peer. "Professor Slughorn said he wanted to see you in his office."

"Okay." Lily shrugged towards Severus. "Sorry, Sev."

As they left, he heard her say, "It isn't the Slug Club again, is it?"

And even later, as he still sat in the library, he heard the cheering that certainly meant victory for Gryffindor.

* * *

Lily returned to the common room only to find pure quiet. Someone had fallen asleep on the scarlet sofa, and they snored very lightly – the only thing to break the silence.

It wasn't an odd occurrence – Slughorn had kept them away through dinner, and there was now only twenty minutes to curfew – no doubt everyone was scurrying to finish last-minute errands.

She set her books down on a round table, sighing as she realized she had an essay to write on mandrakes.

"I'll just do it tomorrow," she decided.

"Did I hear right? Evans is putting off homework?"

"That's right," replied Lily sharply, not even showing an ounce of surprise. It wasn't exactly the middle of the night – someone was bound to come in sometime.

"So," drawled James, clearly not put off by Lily's brief response, "What brings you here?"

"It's the common room," she pointed out.

"Definitely." James rolled his eyes. "But apart from your astounding intelligence, don't you have _something_ to take care of?"

"No," she said shortly. "Don't you?"

"No."

"Then maybe you don't mind moving your buddy Lupin over there." She gestured at the limp figure sprawled across the sofa. "He's looking quite exhausted."

The comment was effective – the conversation ended as easily as it began.

* * *

"Hey, Snivellus!"

"Snivellus!"

Lily and Severus turned. They _had_ been talking, strolling down to the forest, something that didn't happen often anymore, due to separate Houses and schedules.

_But,_ thought Lily, _Potter just has to stick his nose in everyone's business._

"What do you want?" Severus looked wary, and for good reason. The trio had been sparing him no trouble, though Remus appeared to be missing.

"Don't you have hair to wash?" Sirius grinned at this.

"Leave him alone," snapped Lily. "You are such –"

"Such _what_?"

All four turned in shock to see Slughorn standing behind them.

"…nothing, sir." Lily swallowed her insult and threw both James and Sirius looks of deep dislike, before taking Severus by the hand and fairly dragging him away.

* * *

Lily awoke to murmurs in the common room, not usual – of course – in the early hours of morning. She quickly dressed and smoothed down her hair before creeping to the stair landing to investigate.

"I got the owl, too," murmured James, his voice low and foreboding. "I can't believe he never told us."

"He was missing for awhile," someone reminded him, and Lily concluded this was Sirius Black. "But I thought he was working on the map."

"You know what we have to do."

"Add that to the map?"

"_Besides_ that."

"…oh."

"Read it in my book. They won't affect animals –"

"You _read_, Potter? Blimey, is there something wrong with you or what?"

Lily held back a giggle at this. Midnight confessions could be quite eerie.

"Let's do it, anyway."

"Alright. I'll be a…" The voice seemed to trail off in thought, and Lily moved down a step to listen –

which ended up in her, naturally, tripping over her ankles and rolling down the staircase, straight to the floor.

She lay there, winded, for a brief moment, and it seemed like the boys were in shock, too. Then –

"You were eavesdropping, Evans?" Sirius dropped his voice a notch, sounding dangerously cautious. "You know –"

"Shut it," Lily snapped. She sat up and rubbed her head tenderly. "So I heard your conversation. I suppose you'll blackmail me or something of the sort."

There was a pause.

"Go to bed, carrot-top," said James, and his tone was quite flat. It was only an agreeable "hn" from Sirius that prompted her to stand, turn, and retreat to her dormitory.

* * *

Once again, another year had flown by; it was with near-relief that Lily boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"Anything off the trolley?" Lily looked at the sweet old lady, who had probably done this for years.

"Maybe something small," she consented, thinking that she wouldn't get the chance to try Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans for another two months. She stepped out of her compartment to see her choices.

As she did so, she was upset to find that Severus had, indeed, gone to a different compartment with a few Slytherins. She was even more bothered by the fact that her tormentor also perused the trolley.

After exchanging a few Sickles for a small box of candies, she returned to her seat – but no before seeing James's pockets, one full of Galleons, the other of sweets; and feeling James's eyes on her; and remembering James's reluctancy to bother her the past few months.

With that, Lily settled back in her compartment, alone, and busied herself with thoughts of Chocolate Frogs and James Potter.


	3. Year the Third

Just Recurring

Year the Third

Severus was leaving the Great Hall.

He couldn't believe it.

It was such a short time ago when he first came to Hogwarts, full of hopes and joys. Now he was thirteen years old, and had sat through a third Sorting. He was about to begin a third, hopefully better year at the old school.

"Anyway, he's coming back soon."

Hearing this, the pale boy was drawn to do the one thing he was good at: eavesdropping.

"Is he –"

"Yeah, he's alright," said James. "Just one mishap isn't going to send him away." He sounded proud.

"What are you going to do about Evans?" Severus's eyes widened.

"I don't know." And this time, James didn't sound so confident.

* * *

"What are you writing?" Lily leaned over Severus's shoulder, peering into his Potions book.

"Nothing." He shrugged, casually closing the book.

She laughed at the cover. "Isn't this a really advanced book?"

"Yeah – Mum got it for me after Professor Slughorn told her how poorly I was doing in Potions."

"But that's not fair! You're so good at Potions!"

"Not when Potter messes with them, I'm not." He sounded bitter; and Lily didn't know what to say.

* * *

Lily decided to attend the next Quidditch game of the season, and held true to her decision. The Gryffindor/Ravenclaw match was on a Wednesday with a less-than-favorable setting for the game. The pitch was misty, the ground soft and wet, and rain pelted the players – and spectators – with an icy chill.

Lily shivered in the stands, her mind replaying everything anyone had told her about Quidditch. It was a simple enough game – seven players on each team, five balls, two ways to score and one way to end it.

"Who's that down there?" she asked Cassandra Brown. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"On our team?"

"Yes."

"The Keeper – he's the tall one there, with red hair – that's Pete Creevey. The Beaters are Samuel Johnsten and – oh, I can't remember the other one's name." Cassandra tapped her chin.

Lily half-smiled. "What about the others, then?"

"Er…I do know that the Seeker is Raphael Jenks and the Chasers are John Bell, Nadine Banks…and Potter, of course." At _Potter_, the girl gave a little swoon, which Lily passed off as pathetically girlish.

However, she was bemused. "I thought Potter was Seeker."

"Oh, no," blustered Cassandra, "he changed to Chaser…I heard the old one was bitten by a dragon…couldn't exactly play, you know –"

"Yes, alright," said Lily impatiently.

"Would you like the names of the Ravenclaw team? I've got them all written down –"

"No; no thanks." Lily made a mental note never to ask a Brown a question again.

Settling into her seat, Lily strained to see the game start. She suddenly wished she had brought a pair of binoculars.

The Quaffle went up – straightaway a Ravenclaw Chaser had seized it, maneuvering toward the opposite hoops. Even as the Gryffindor team took pursuit, the Ravenclaw tossed the ball at the center hoop –

to be caught by James Potter.

With the red ball tucked under one arm, the Chaser sped toward the other end of the field. The Ravenclaw Beaters followed on either side, and, realizing that he was trapped, James passed the Quaffle to Banks. Banks dove toward the hoops, made a sudden right, and lobbed the ball to James, who heaved it through the center hoop.

Ten points for Gryffindor.

The rain grew stronger, blocking Lily's vision even further. From what she could tell, a Ravenclaw Chaser had just taken a Bludger to the stomach, and the results weren't pretty. However, as the boy made a shaky landing, the game went on.

Down to two Chasers, the Ravenclaws could not keep up with Gryffindor. Bell and Banks between them would grapple the Quaffle from the other team's possession and pass to James, who always managed to evade the Ravenclaw Keeper.

Twenty points for Gryffindor.

The game went on, giving Gryffindor a generous 80 points and Ravenclaw a measly 20.

Over and over again Chasers pitched the red ball through hoops.

100 to 30, Gryffindor.

Then, suddenly, Jenks raised a victorious hand into the air: Lily saw the glint of gold – and the game was over, that quickly.

The players were headed for the ground, soaked in rain and sweat –

when James fell.

It was a simple fall. He slipped to one side, presumably from the rain, and dropped ten feet to the ground.

There was an outburst, cries of "He's fainted!" and "Confunded!"

Lily heard none of them.

She only stared.

Then she followed the small crowd of Gryffindors onto the pitch, joined the group encircling him, blankly ignored McGonagall's calls of, "Move! Out of the way!"

She even followed McGonagall to the hospital wing, unsure why. She certainly wasn't _worried_ about him – she simply wanted to know what was wrong, and why.

* * *

"He fainted on the pitch," she told Severus. "And Professor McGonagall had to carry him to the hospital."

Severus laughed – an awkward, triumphant, strange sort of laugh. "He's been in there for how long?"

"A day," said Lily, shifting in her seat.

"Maybe the Grim's finally got him."

Lily gasped, her green eyes going wide. "Sev! That's a horrible thing to say!"

Severus looked put off. "Since when did you worry what I say?"

"Since you started acting so bitter."

"How can you say that? I thought we were supposed to be friends? Best friends?"

* * *

Severus was standing at his window, unsure of what to do. It was late and he couldn't sleep.

How could Lily really think that about him? There was nothing wrong with his friends as far as _he_ could tell; they were clever and life at Hogwarts had definitely improved for him, being around other Slytherins.

The prank on Macdonald has merely been a joke, and she was unharmed, right?

It would've been different, Severus thought, if Potter wasn't such an arrogant berk, or if Lily didn't feel the need to protect her fellow Gryffindor.

* * *

"Did you want to see me, Professor Slughorn?" Lily poked her head into the classroom. Cauldrons had been pushed against the wall, most empty.

"Yes, yes, come in," said Slughorn, plastering a smile on his round face. "How are you, Miss Evans?"

"Fine, thank you."

"Would you like some crystallized pineapple?"

"No, thank you, Professor Slughorn." Lily smiled apologetically. "If I may ask, sir, why did you ask me to come here?"

Slughorn chuckled. "Ah, yes, very quick to the point. Favorable trait, indeed…" He trailed off as he began to rummage through a desk drawer. "Ah, here we are. Essence of dittany. Could you take this down to Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing, please?" He held out a large corked bottle.

As if seeing her confusion – or perhaps simply wanting to elaborate – he added, "For young Mr. Potter, you see. Quite the stomach pains, apparently."

Lily took the bottle, saying nothing.

"Just between you and me, Miss Evans," said Slughorn, "he fancies you."

"Yes, I know," replied Lily with a heavy sigh. Slughorn only took this for a joke, chuckling to himself over "the witty child, bright and cheeky both!" as she made a haste exit.

Down the corridors, down staircases, and around corners she went, oblivious to other students as she headed for the hospital wing. She supposed she must look ridiculous with a bottle of dittany in her hand; but it was, of course, for a purely logical reason.

As she approached the hospital wing, raised voices echoed out the open doorway.

"Leave me be! Blimey!"

"You're in no state to go anywhere, Mr. Potter! Best you lie down."

"No." There was a pause and a few muffled coughs. "I can't miss the next Quidditch game!"

James stormed past Lily, oblivious to her presence, his hair ruffled as if he had just been abed.

"What is it you want, Miss Evans?" called Madam Pomfrey from inside. She sounded gruff, and Lily could only step forward with a meek smile.

"I've brought a bottle of dittany for Potter."

* * *

"He's looking quite pale," said Lily, peering onto the pitch. "Did you hear what was wrong with him?"

"Oh, yes," said Mary. Her face was still slightly pocked from the Slytherins' prank. She would not tell anyone exactly what spell was used. "He had pneumonia."

"Pneumonia?" Severus scoffed from Lily's other side, making Mary look startled. "That's impossible to contract so quickly."

"He might not have known until the strain of the Quidditch game. Oh, look, they've started!" Lily pointed at the players on the field below. One team was in red and gold, the other in green and silver.

Severus laughed bitterly. "The berk probably faked it. For attention, no doubt."

"Oh, don't say that, Sev."

"I'll say what I want," snapped Severus, feeling suddenly angry. Why did she have to be so kind to everyone, even people like Potter?

* * *

"Quiet," hissed Sirius. "D'you want to get caught?"

"Particularly," responded Remus. "You two shouldn't be out here. I could –"

"Full moon is tomorrow, Moony," reminded James. 'We've got to practice."

"I'm not sure of this." That was Peter Pettigrew, the newest addition to the group. He cast a wary eye around the corridor before putting his light out – much to the satisfaction of several portraits.

"Besides, we have to finish the map. So _keep your voices down!_" Sirius sounded harsh.

"C'mon, Wormtail," whispered James. "You're the only one among us who's managed to change twice. We need your help."

Peter said nothing.

"I think I hear Filch," someone said – and all went silent.


	4. Year the Fourth

Just Recurring

Year the Fourth

"I'm going to join as soon as I'm sixteen," Avery bragged. He lounged on a fat green couch, unaffected by his listeners.

"As am I," professed a girl named Bellatrix Black. "I don't care what my sisters think. I will be proud to serve the Dark Lord."

"What about you, Snape?"

Severus looked up. "Can't think of a reason why not. He would find a use for _sectumsempra_, yeah?"

The others only laughed, having witnessed the spell and fully appreciating the genius of its invention.

* * *

"Lily!"

Lily turned to see one of her friends, a lofty Hufflepuff in fifth year. "Hello, Kate."

"Are you going to Hogsmeade this year?"

Lily half-smiled. She had forgotten all about Hogsmeade; she hadn't gone the previous year, having extra classes to work on. This year, though, McGonagall had insisted she lighten her workload, freeing her schedule. "When's the next trip?"

"Saturday! Haven't you read the posters?"

"No. No, I haven't."

"Oh."

The girls walked in silence for a moment, heading towards their fourth class of the day.

"Actually, Lily, I wanted to ask you something." The brunette chewed a fingernail in uncomfortable habit.

"Oh?"

"Yes…what the other girls and I wanted to know was…well, _why_ do you talk to that awful Snape boy?"

Lily started. It wasn't eh first time the friendship had been questioned.

"I mean, not to sound awful –"

"No, it's alright…"

"Because he does talk to other Slytherins – some of them – and you know what they all want to be, nowadays –"

"He's my friend. I've known him since I was eight."

* * *

"Hogsmeade is amazing," Lily gushed. "I've never been anywhere magical besides Hogwarts – and Diagon Alley, of course."

"It's nice," agreed Severus, not really paying attention.

"Oh," said Lily, seeing the Three Broomsticks. "Can we go in there? It would be nice to warm up."

Her companion looked less-than-enthusiastic. "I suppose –"

"Oh, yes!" Lily fairly bounced in, looking thoroughly excited about everything. The two seated themselves and ordered Butterbeers before immersing themselves in conversation.

"You know, I'm worried about you," admitted Lily, her excitement dissolving. "You seem so snappish at times."

"I don't exactly have the time of my life at Hogwarts," Severus said. "Figured you would notice."

"Still, Sev, it's just not healthy –"

"Lay off me, would you?"

"…fine."

"Hey, Evans."

Lily started. James Potter had appeared out of nowhere. "Do you mind? I'm trying to enjoy my break."

"Which is why I'm here." James grinned widely.

"Hardly helpful," commented Severus, looking irritated.

"Don't you have something to do, Snivellus?" asked James snidely. "Like wipe the oil off your nose?"

Severus turned red – not in embarrassment, but in anger. "You –"

"Should go," Lily finished. "As you can see, it is _quite_ impossible for me to enjoy myself when you two are bickering like an old married couple." She stood and headed towards the other side of the building, seating herself firmly between two of her girlfriends.

* * *

"And then I decided that the best way to bother my Mum was to get a motorbike," said Sirius, completely ignorant to the possibility that perhaps – just perhaps – Remus did not particularly care. In fact, only Peter looked remotely interested, and he was such a moldable sort of fellow that Sirius was ignorant to this, too.

"I dunno what I did wrong, mate." James ran a hand through his hair, creating his trademark rumpled look. A bottle of Butterbeer was clutched in one hand, and he was currently imagining it was whiskey.

"You're acting like a right git, that's what you did wrong." Sirius looked slightly put off at being interrupted, but nevertheless was glad to help point out his friend's faults.

James said nothing, only downed the Butterbeer, dreaming that the warm fluid was sharper going down his throat and stronger swilling in his stomach.

It wasn't working, either.

"Snivellus is as ugly as ever," he said crisply, hoping that would make him feel better. It did, a little.

Then something happened that made him unbelievably happy, despite his lack of luck.

"It's finished!" Remus pushed a fat piece of parchment across the wooden table, grinning madly. "Wormtail drew in the Honeydukes passage – and I already added our names to it."

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs," James read. "Impressive. Do you think future generations will know who we are?"

"The important part is that Filch doesn't know," said Sirius, snickering. "He'll probably spend years trying to figure it out if he gets his hands on this, that I guarantee."

"The Marauders forever!" cried Peter, and the four raised their bottles in toast.

* * *

"You're really having a hard time at Hogwarts, aren't you, Sev?" Lily settled next to him in Potions, looking breathless – probably from sprinting down the halls.

"Yeah." He replied simply, unwilling to elaborate.

"You know it'll all be better next year, right?"

Severus turned to look at her, boring those green eyes into his memory. "Why do you say that?"

"I'm probably going to be a Prefect, that's why. And then I'll finally have some authority over people like Potter and Black."

Severus smiled. "That would be nice." He didn't say anything about _his_ plans for the next year. Writing spells – dark magic especially – would not only bemuse Lily, it would anger her when she learned the purpose.

Of course, she had no clue about rank: while she was immediately liked in Gryffindor, Severus had to claw his way up among his peers – in the hopes that joining You-Know-Who would help.

After all, there could only be one man of power, right? And the Dark Lord, it seemed to Severus, would be the one.

"So…I just wanted to tell you that it'll be better."

_Better is right,_ he thought. "Need any help with your potion?"


	5. Year the Fifth

Just Recurring

Year the Fifth

Entering Platform 9 ¾, a chill ran up Lily's spine. Everyone looked very solemn, and with good reason: Lord Voldemort was on an uprise, and the Ministry was getting worried.

However, none of that mattered to Lily at just this moment. She was a Prefect, just as she had predicted, and ahead of her were the luxuries of the Prefect compartment, the prefect curfew, and – she gave a little sigh – the Prefect bathrooms.

Of course, with that came the responsibilities, which she promised herself she wouldn't shun.

Boarding the Hogwarts Express for the fifth time was like returning home: she realized she knew each compartment, each window, everything by memory. It was so familiar that she wanted to stay there forever – or she would've, if she didn't love Hogwarts and her own home so much.

"Fancy getting sentimental over a train," murmured Lily as she seated herself in the new compartment.

* * *

"Hey, Snivellus."

Severus turned around quickly. "What do you want, _Potter_?"

James grinned. He was flanked by Sirius and Peter – the fourth friend having been made a Prefect. "Just wanted to give you this. Think of it as an early Christmas gift." He held out a bottle of shampoo: much to the amusement of his peers.

Severus didn't move for a moment. Then –

"Sectumse –"

"Protego!"

Severus was fairly knocked off his feet by the Shield Charm, and, opening his eyes, was horrified to find a wand pressed against the underside of his jaw.

"I don't like Dark Magic, Snivellus."

The mocking laughs and snickers which had previously filled the air had gone, leaving silence.

Then –

"What do you think you're _doing_?"

James jumped back as if burned, allowing the other boy to climb to his feet.

"How dare you!" Lily shouted. "How dare you attack him! In the middle of the courtyard!" Remus hung behind her, looking completely out of place.

"He –"

"Fifty points from Gryffindor."

"You can't take points from your own House!" Sirius cried indignantly.

"Yes, I can. And I will."

James looked very affronted. "Some Prefect you are."

Lily bit her lip. "Come on, Sev. Let's go to class."

Severus flushed as she took him by the shoulder and guided him away. Over her shoulder, the redhead shot a look of intense dislike.

James was stunned.

"Nutters, that one," said Sirius angrily. "What do you see in her, Prongs?"

"She's right, you know." Remus looked apologetic, but didn't flinch when his friends turned on him.

"So…" Peter hastily changed the subject. "Is tonight the full moon?"

"Yeah." Remus tugged at his sleeve. "Thanks for offering to be there when I – you know – change."

James and Sirius groaned, and said simultaneously, "Don't get sentimental."

* * *

James drummed his fingers on his desk. Transfiguration usually was his favorite class, since it had been so helpful in becoming an Animagi; but today was different. Today made him nervous.

"Are you sure this will work?" he whispered.

"Never fails," Sirius replied under his breath. "Girls love a direct approach."

James swallowed and began writing his note. Every so often he would look up at McGonagall to make sure he went unnoticed. The note folded itself into a crane and took off, fluttering lightly to land on Lily's desk.

Lily stared at it for a moment, then at James, who was looking everywhere but at her. She opened it.

_Will you go out with me?_

Not even taking a moment to consider, she scribbled her reply and sent it back his way.

James looked at it blankly for a second.

"Open it, mate," hissed Sirius, trying to look as if he was studying while elbowing his friend in the ribs.

So he did.

_I wouldn't if it was a choice between you and the giant squid,_ she had written.

James's face fell. What a way to sock it to a guy. "I thought you said it never fails," he muttered shoving the note into Sirius's line of sight.

Sirius studied it carefully. "Maybe it's just you, mate." He received, in response, a very painful punch on the arm.

* * *

Lily had never been angrier in her life.

How dare he – how _dare_ he say that to her?

After all she had done for Severus – after all the times she had defended him – after he told her _blood didn't matter_ he still had the bloody nerve to pull out that card.

She opened her trunk, shoving inside every Christmas card, every small birthday gift she'd ever received from him inside, unwilling to see it all.

The _Mudblood_ line wasn't all that irked her. For years Lily had been asked why she bothered with Severus, and for years she had made excuses. For years she had defended him against people like James Potter. For years, they had been best friends.

Yet, he still believed she could, would accept Dark magic – on _his_ behalf – and thought there was nothing wrong with his aspirations – that it was the _smart choice_, the _best way_.

Lily had been staring that blindly in the face.

Dark magic, and prejudice, and idiocy was something she wouldn't – couldn't, shouldn't – associate herself with, even if it meant giving up her best friend.

Even if it meant giving up _on_ her best friend.

* * *

There was a whistling noise coming from the common room, and thought Lily certainly didn't want to leave her dormitory, she couldn't stand to lie there, either.

"Peeves!" she screeched. "Shut _up_!"

There was a momentary silence before the poltergeist eagerly zipped into the dormitory.

"Who let you in here?" she demanded.

"Potty's got a message for you," he cackled. He tossed an envelope on her pillow. "Potty and Evans! Potty and Evans!" He blew a raspberry and disappeared, leaving Lily even more frustrated than before.

The envelope rose up and unfurled itself, James's voice pouring out.

"I know we got off on the wrong foot, but _please_ go out with me? I'll let you ride on my broomstick."

Thus, she reached her boiling point.

Down from Gryffindor Tower, into the courtyard, and a beeline for James, who leaned against a large boulder. The students around him parted as they saw Lily approach.

"Hey, Potter."

James turned, and her fist connected with his nose.

"Aggh!" Clutching a hand to his bloody face, James looked neither arrogant, nor pleading, nor affronted – only hurt – as Lily began to yell at him.

Really, really _yell_.

"Can you _tell_ I don't want to go out with you? _Bribe_ me with your stupid broom! I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it! You make me _SICK_!"

She turned, and left, ignoring the angry protests of James's friends, or the whistles of appreciative peers.

She was _mad_.

And that felt

* * *

Once moment, Lily was walking a long the corridor to dinner.

The next, she found herself against a wall.

"Listen," hissed Remus. "My _best friend_ is in our dormitory right now, _half-drunk_, with a broken nose and a broken heart. Do you have anything – _anything_ – you want to say?" His hands tightened around her wrists in anger, but the flash in Lily's eyes was unmistakable.

"Yes," she whispered. "You can tell Potter that I am having what is possibly _the worst day of my life_. And that maybe if he weren't such a self-centered _git_, I wouldn't feel like I have to vomit every time he's around." Lily glared. "So get. The. Bloody. Hell. Off me."

He let go as if burned, looking an odd combination between angry and frightened.

Then, without a word, he turned his back and retreated.

* * *

_I'm sorry._

For the third time in a week, Lily crumpled up the note and threw it away.

No matter how many times he apologized, she couldn't shake the feeling of disappointment in Severus.

This had to be her worst year at Hogwarts yet.

"O.W.L.s," said Professor Slughorn. "Ordinary Wizarding Levels. We've been preparing for them all year." He stood at the head of the classroom, looking down at the fifth years with a smile. "Are there any questions before we begin?"

No one raised their hand.

"Good, good. You will have two hours to complete your Potions exam. Good luck!" A sheet of parchment appeared before each student.

_CONSTRUCT AN ANTIDOTE FOR IMSOMNIA. WHEN FINISHED, BOTTLE IT AND BRING IT TO MY DESK._

An antidote for insomnia? Lily blinked. Did he mean a sleep potion? If so, it wouldn't be difficult – after all, how many times had she seen Severus make one?

She quickly gathered her ingredients together, wondering if it would be appropriate to present Slughorn with a bottle of Muggle sleep medication. Deciding against it, she began to build her potion.

* * *

"Each student will enter the room, cast a Shield charm, levitate and rotate an item provided by me, and cast a charm of their choice," said Professor Flitwick. "One by one, now. You first, Mr. Black."

Sirius strode in, oblivious to calls of, "Good luck, Sirius!" and "Show 'em how it's done, Padfoot!"

Fifteen minutes later, he exited in the same confidence, taking a moment to mutter something in James's ear before he, too, went in.

Once in the classroom, he placed himself in the center of the floor. Flitwick looked on him patiently.

"Go on, then."

"Protego," James said lazily, allowing the shield to hold for a second before lowering his wand. Flitwick took a few weary notes.

After levitating a chair, snuffbox, and large stack of books, James finally stopped looking bored with his exam and more excited about the final part.

"What charm are you choosing to demonstrate, Mr. Potter?" Flitwick looked at him expectantly over his glasses.

'The Patronum charm, sir."

"Very well," replied the professor, looking intrigued. "Go on."

"Expecto Patronum!"

The lion burst from the end of his wand, blazing white. It prowled around the room for a moment, looking majestic and lazy as only cats can.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," said Professor Flitwick with a stunned expression. "You have…an interesting Patronus."

James left with a smug smile.

* * *

When Lily returned to the common room that Saturday – the first day of rest after OWLs - she was late. An hour had passed since lunch, which she had missed. She had been planning to finish reading the chapter on bezoars in her _Advanced Potions_ book; however, sidetracks in the library led her to overspend her study time.

Standing outside the Fat Lady's portrait, Lily debated within herself about whether to read the chapter, anyway, or move on to other subjects as planned.

However, when she entered ("Invictus"), she was sorely disappointed to discover what would note be considered a good study environment.

"Have a Butterbeer, Evens!" cried Sirius, pushing a warm bottle into her hands. Either he had finally forgiven the incident involving James, or he had had one too many himself. Lily doubted the former.

"What is going on?" she cried over the ruckus.

"Party!" he responded, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. It probably was. Candies rained from the ceiling, almost definitely planted there by an older student who had the foresight to redecorate the room for celebration.

"For what?"

Sirius looked at her as if she was crazy. "For James! For Gryffindor! Our team beat Slytherin by 420 points! Biggest gap in 70 years!"

Lily glanced around at the chattering Gryffindors – a group had formed around the Marauders (so they called themselves) and she could only imagine the trouble Sirius had gone to to escape for another drink. She tipped the bottle to her mouth, gulping and coughing as it burned the back of her throat.

"This is _not_ Butterbeer!"

"What are you talking about?" Sirius blinked. "Of course it is!"

Lily peered at him, fully doubting his lucidity. "No, it's not. Someone obviously transfigured this into Fire whiskey…" She frowned. "You should go lie down, Black, you don't look well at all."

"Nonsense," said Sirius. "I'm fine." He stared over her shoulder, as if not quite seeing her.

Lily growled in frustration and began working her way through the crowd. She pushed past two swooning girls to find herself looking up at James – she hated having to look up.

"Potter," she snapped, causing him to whip his head around.

"Oh, Evans." He visibly relaxed as he saw that she was, as of yet unarmed; however the people around them looked on as if expecting a scene.

Lily crossed her arms. "You buddy Black has had one too many."

"What?"

"He's drunk, you idiot! Take him to the boy's dormitory before he does something stupid!"

James looked on her, amused. "He's fine."

Lily glared, her eyes narrowing slightly in an intimidating expression. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Good luck." This was followed by a snicker.

* * *

"Do _not_ make me hex you," Lily threatened. "You are lucky enough that I haven't told McGonagall yet." She emphasized the _yet_.

"I told you, Evans, I'm fine." Sirius hiccupped. "The drinks weren't even that strong, you know."

"I don't care, Black," she said, steering him up the staircase. "I don't want you to do anything stupid."

"I'll miss the party," he whined.

"It's dying down," she lied. She glanced around the dormitory, bemused. She'd never been up here before. "Which bed is yours?"

"That eager, are you?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "As if. I suppose this is proof that all fifteen year-old boys have overworking minds – is this where you sleep, Black?" Sirius had decided to seat himself on the edge of one of the four-posters; he looked up and blinked blankly.

"You can call me Sirius."

Lily brushed her hair out of her eyes and sighed. This was really too much. It was a wonder that he and James became so popular if they were so bloody annoying…

…but at least it wasn't a half-drunk James she had to escort, right?

"Go to sleep, Sirius," she said softly. "It's only two in the afternoon. You'll have plenty of time to recover before dinner."

He turned onto his stomach, voice muffled by the blankets as he said, "Thank you."

* * *

Severus lay in bed quietly, clutching at his stomach. It had been two weeks. Fourteen days and seven hours.

She still didn't believe him when he said he was _really sorry_. Not really sorry he had let the word slip, but really sorry that he had ever begun using the word in the first place.

_She's overreacting,_ he told himself. _That's no reason to end such a long friendship._

_Lily Evans…I love you._


	6. Year the Sixth

Just Recurring

Year the Sixth

"It's quiet out here," said Sirius.

"I know." James stared out at the Black Lake, not sure what he was waiting for. The Giant Squid, maybe.

"He's getting stronger."

"I know." James looked down. "How's Reg?"

Sirius laughed bitterly. "Other than joining Lord Voldemort? Just peachy."

"Is that why you ran away?"

"No. I ran away because my Mum was so proud of him for doing it. Seems to think that being pure-blooded means being Dark, too; and I expect she's taken me off the family tree for disagreeing."

James snorted. "Who wants their face on an ugly old tapestry, anyway?"

Sirius shrugged and raised his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa." A fish, flopping, its gills stretching for breath, rose out of the lake. Sirius whipped his wand to the side, tossing it across the grassy area. It landed awkwardly in the front of a girl's blouse.

"Aiiee!"

James roared with laughter as the unfortunate girl shook her blouse to rid herself of the victimized fish. Sirius cracked up as well, his quiet attitude dissolving into a giddy one.

"Come on, mate," he said. "Let's get to class before McGonagall catches us."

* * *

Lily hefted her book bag over her shoulder, stepping down the hallway. The end of fall was always her favorite time of year – crisp, cool, lively – but she was certain to stay inside today.

This year would be the most important of her school career – it was important to prepare for her N.E.W.T.s. So once again, classes stretched her schedule, making it difficult to find an ounce of free time.

"Evans, wait up!"

"Yeah, Evans, wait!"

The snide voices belonged to Avery and Mulciber, unpleasant Slytherins who had far too much time on their hands.

"Guess what your boyfriend did this summer?"

"What did you say?" She whipped around, eyes flashing.

"I said," Avery smirked, "Guess what Snape did this summer?"

"No, thank you." She set off a brisk pace, only to be trailed by the boys.

"He got himself a pretty mark, that's what," Mulciber told her, casting a smirk in Avery's direction.

Lily paused.

_Sev…I told you not to do it…_

"Why should I care?" she said softly. "Lord Voldemort –"

"_Don't_ you say his name, you filthy Mudblood –"

"– will fail, because a Dark wizard is doomed to fail." She stared at them for a moment, then turned the corner into her class.

* * *

James Potter sat at his desk, looking bored. Beside him was Sirius Black, equally unoccupied – which, if that had been professed aloud, would've made around half the girls in class _very_ excited (in the case of James, three-quarters).

The lesson on Apparition would've been more interesting – _if_ they had been learning anything. However, the wizard brought in to educate them on how to Apparate was busier droning on about the dangers of eating and Apparating at the same time.

"Who cares how many stomach aches he's got, honestly?" Sirius rolled his eyes, speaking under his breath so as not to disturb Remus, who had fallen asleep at the next table. Peter was looking at him with worry, upset at not having someone to talk to.

James remembered his experience in third year and said nothing; his bout of pneumonia had brought on stomach pains of the worst kind, shaking chills, and a high fever. He'd only barely managed to get through the following Quidditch game, and even now he had a tendency to breathe shakily.

"Sorry, mate. This old bag is just talking about nausea." Sirius shrugged. "When you had pneumonia – I can understand hurting from that."

"Coughing up blood can do that to people," James joked. "Hey, are you going to Hogsmeade weekend after next?"

"Blimey, Prongs. I don't exactly have permission."

"Did you tell anyone yet?"

"You. Moony and Wormtail."

"I'll sign it for you, then. Give it here."

Sirius passed over the permission slip, on which James wrote _Walburga Black_ in girlish handwriting. He passed it back, looking smug.

Sirius examined the forgery for a minute before exclaiming, "Gee, thanks, Mum!"

* * *

"Mysterious disappearances attributed to the recent surge of dragon-pox," Lily read. "Investigators believe that a mutation in dragon-pox may be making wizards and witches Apparate out of control – really! This is rubbish!" She tossed the newspaper face-down, more willing to see an ad for Acid Pops than Fudge's incriminating mug shot. "Why can't he just admit what's going on?"

Alice shrugged. She was a very soft spoken person with a very opinionated mother; lily knew, however, that the girl was a true Gryffindor with views similar to her own: that was why Lily immediately befriended the girl.

"Easy," said James, making the girls jump. Lily had _not_ seen him sit beside her in the Three Broomsticks: he had a funny habit of appearing out of nowhere.

"He's afraid," he continued, hand in his pocket. "A Dark wizard on the loose? It'll be just like with Grindelwald and the last Minister."

"I didn't ask you," Lily said irritably. "Why must you always butt into other people's conversations?"

"Maybe your conversations butt into me," he said smoothly.

"Hilarious. Now, if you don't mind, Alice and I would like to return to our _private_ discussion." She looked at him expectantly.

James didn't move. "Don't fuss over me. Go ahead and talk," said he, stretching out his legs lazily.

As if she could talk _normally_ with that prat listening to her every word. Honestly, what did he believe he'd get out of it? Something woo her with? Hoping he'd find out her favorite color, perhaps?

"I really don't trust the Daily Prophet," she told Alice, keeping her tone guarded. "Their stories are sometimes so exaggerated."

"It used to be a good newspaper," Alice agreed.

"Blimey, Prongs," exclaimed Sirius, making his way from across the room. "What are you doing with a couple of girls?"

"Prongs?" repeated Lily. "That's going a bit far even for you, isn't it?"

James flushed. "As if you would know," he snapped. "Really, what people assume nowadays."

Sirius glanced at the two girls, eyes passing right over Lily. "Alice. Lily."

"Sirius." Lily nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hey." James nudged Sirius, apparently unable to maintain his attention for longer than a few minutes. "Watch this."

He carefully balanced an open bottle of Butterbeer on his head, looking more pleased with himself as he balanced another on top of that.

"Brilliant," said Sirius. "Put another one –"

It was too late. The bottles tipped and feel, splashing James with Butterbeer. Lily giggled, unable to restrain herself. James looked too funny, his normally wild hair sopping wet.

"Let's go," James growled, obviously feeling foolish. He seized Sirius by the sleeve and started to make his escape, but not before being interrupted.

"See you, _Prongs_!"

He paused in his footsteps, then slowly turned back to the girls; Sirius had an odd expression – like he knew what was coming.

"You want to see why I'm called Prongs, Evans?"

Lily flushed. "Not particularly."

"C'mon, Evans," he taunted. "Afraid to see a bit of magic you can't grasp?"

The prefect had to take a moment to decide whether he was being dirty, or honestly wanted to show her something. Finally, she decided on the latter.

"Fine," said Lily, "but I'm warning you, if this is a trick –"

"Why would I waste a perfectly good prank on you, Evans?"

She pursed her lips and trailed after him as he left. "See you at Zonko's later, Alice."

* * *

"Where exactly are you two _going_?" Lily demanded. "It's going to take ages to get back to the castle at this rate.

"Well, we had to get away from other people," James said with a half-amused expression. His hair was by now flecked with snow, and Lily had no idea where they were. Somewhere in the hills.

Maybe this was a ploy to get back at her for breaking James's nose. If it was, it was a nasty one – two against one. She suddenly wished Severus was there to defend her – no. No, she didn't want any of his stupid, Dark –

James was gone.

Lily blinked and looked around, only seeing Sirius and a –

stag.

"You're an Animagus!" she cried.

"We," corrected Sirius. "_We_ are Animagi." And he changed into a dog.

The staged dipped his head once, shaking snow off his pointed antlers. He took a few steps towards Lily, extending his nose to nudge her hand.

"Stop it, both of you!" cried Lily, snatching her hand away. "Go back to being humans, _now_." She said it with such force that, without further persuasion – they did.

"I can't _believe_ you two," she hissed, looking between the two of them – James looking triumphant, Sirius nonchalant. "Not only is that _highly_ dangerous to do on your own –"

"As if," cut in James. "We've been doing it since _third_ year –"

"– it's illegal to do it without registering with the Ministry of Magic first!"

James smirked at her, still where he stood only a few feet away. She stepped back immediately, realizing this. "But you aren't going to tell anyone, right, Evans?"

"Who says I won't?"

"The same person who says you wrote me a lengthy love letter this summer."

"_What_?" Lily clenched her fists. Was he off his rocker?

"Got it right here," said James, taking a folded sheet of parchment from his pocket. He waved it in proof – Sirius snorted in delight behind him – and opened it, looking at Lily over the edge as he began to read in a girlish voice. "Dear James, we can't keep this a secret any longer –"

"How _dare_ you!" Lily screeched, grabbing for the "letter" – which James held just out of reach. "That is bloody blackmail! I never said such a thing in my life!"

"Ah, but even if it weren't blackmail, Evans, you would feel guilty for inconveniencing us." James grinned heartily at this and turned his back, not prepared for –

_Wham_. She tackled him into the snow, pounding his back with snowy fists as she yelled, "Potter! Give me the bloody parchment! I swear I'll –"

"Get off him!" protested Sirius, looking alarmed as he wrestled one arm away from James. The other boy was face down in the snow, shouting muffled curses and trying to wriggle out from under Lily.

* * *

"You're late," said Professor McGonagall. She looked stern and unhappy. "Do you three have an explanation, or should I attribute it to Madam Rosmerta?"

Lily, James, and Sirius were lined up in the Entrance Hall, all damp and cold. Mud and frost had seeped into Lily's purple scarf – she had removed it – and Filch stood behind them with a mop, muttering about _filthy students, tracking in snow as usual_.

"You see, Professor –"

McGonagall turned an eye on Lily, who immediately closed her mouth. "From Potter or Black, maybe, but I didn't expect this kind of behavior from you, Miss Evans. What kind of example is set by a Prefect who returns to the school an hour tardy?"

None of them said anything, though James had the courage to put on a little smirk.

"Detention for _all three of you_," added McGonagall. "You may meet Hagrid tomorrow night at seven-o-clock. Don't be late." She strode away, presumably to her office – leaving the three Gryffindors to navigate their way back – alone – to the common room.

"This is your entire fault," Lily told James.

"My fault?" James looked offended. "It's –"

"It's not his fault, you're the one who attacked him," said Sirius crossly.

"And you two are the ones who insisted on taking me out to the middle of the hills! _And on blackmailing me!_"

This was responded to by the ever-popular conversation-ender: "Hn."

* * *

They finally made it back to the common room – and not a minute too soon: it was nine-o-clock, curfew.

"_I'm_ going to bed," declared Lily, looking quite exhausted. The day had been long and not very pleasant. Strikingly she remembered that she was meant to meet Alice in Zonko's earlier – poor girl. She would have to apologize later.

Sirius had already made a quick retreat for the boys' dormitory, leaving James alone with Lily. "Suit yourself," he huffed, feeling particularly haughty: his pride was hurting from being overpowered earlier.

As she started up the steps to her dormitory, he heard her mutter, "And now my scarf is completely ruined. Lovely."

* * *

James caught and released the Golden Snitch, letting it buzz forward a few feet before catching it again. It had become sort of a habit for him: that and it made him look like a skilled Seeker (he was).

"Would you stop that?" Sirius asked irritably. He had his hands in his pockets, shivering in the chill air.

James shoved the Snitch in his pocket as they strode towards Hagrid's hut. He wasn't really against putting it away. No doubt the gamekeeper would know Madame Hooch was missing a Snitch, and that would mean yet another detention for him.

Sirius knocked on the door hesitantly.

"In a minute," said a gruff voice.

James tapped his foot, grinning slightly when Hagrid opened the door.

"Hello, Hagrid," he said, trailing the eight-foot man into the hut. He smirked at the sight of Lily, already waiting over a cup of tea. "Hey, Evans."

She sipped her tea, looking straight ahead. "Potter. Sirius."

Hagrid cleared his throat. "Best get started now, you don't want ter be late."

"Er…Hagrid?" Lily looked up at him, unsure. "What exactly _are_ we doing?"

* * *

They stood in Hagrid's yard, apparently the only open place on the grounds where Hagrid could keep an eye on them. The snow blanketed the ground thickly and the only sound to slice open the frigid air was Sirius's exclaims.

"We're cleaning Quidditch equipment?"

"Now, yer supplies are in this box, here," said Hagrid, nodding towards a crate, "And yeh have six sets to get through before eight. Watch out for the Bludgers, they tend to be harder. I'll be in me hut if yeh need anything."

James opened the first trunk, revealing a set of Quidditch equipment. "Right," he said, looking grim. "Padfoot and I will take care of the Bludgers – they're probably all bloody – and you can polish the bats or something, Evans."

_Give me the easy job,_ Lily thought bitterly.

* * *

"It's coming back, grab it!"

Lily had already finished her part – repairing the cracked wooden Beaters' bats and wiping off the six Quaffles had been easy; the Snitches, James told her, she shouldn't touch – something about skin memory. She'd ignored him and done it anyway, polishing them off as the hour passed. She had spent the last ten minutes sitting on a rock and watching the boys wrestle with their second Bludger.

"Wouldn't it be easier," said she, "to keep them in the cases?"

James glanced at her. "Evans, as much as I hate to admit this, you do have a brain. Padfoot! Put it back in the trunk!"

Sirius struggled with it, gasping as it flew out of his grip and slammed into James's stomach. He kneeled, winded, for a moment, coughing.

"Are you alright, Potter?" Lily kneeled beside him and put a hand on his shoulder, concerned.

James grimaced. "Not really…"

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Kiss me better?"

Lily rocked back on her heels, scowling. "Your big ego seems to be fine, so don't count on it." She turned to the Bludger, which Sirius had managed to lock back in place. "Scourgify."

"We're not supposed to use magic," Sirius pointed out.

"Yeah, well, who's going to know?"

* * *

The three were headed back up to the castle when –

"Dementors."

Lily froze in her footsteps, as did the boys. "They're not supposed to be here – they're supposed to…keep off the grounds…" She felt herself growing colder, unhappy. Life wasn't fair to her, not when it came to friends. The two closest friends she had ever had – Sev and Petunia…gone…Petunia, her own _sister_…despised her.

Sirius and James were frozen beside her, both with odd expressions on their faces as the dementors drew nearer. Briefly, Lily had to wonder what the pampered only-child, most popular in the school, could've ever suffered – but she filled herself up with memories, the memory of the visitor from Hogwarts, making certain – proving – that what Sev had said was true.

That there was a school for her. A place.

"Expecto Patronum!" she cried, reacting before the others reacted (thought they _should've_ by now), and a white doe, brilliant, bounded out of her wand and away.

Then the darkness cleared, and the stunned Sirius and James stumbled, and they went inside.

* * *

Lily lay in her four-poster bed, staring at the ceiling. Neither James nor Sirius had said anything, other than "Goodnight", and she was still at a loss as to what either of them ever suffered.

Sirius, maybe, could've been hurt at the expense of cousins Narcissa and Bellatrix; however, James seem perfectly adored by his parents and friends from what she'd seen – and she knew he must have a splendid Patronus, so why the paralysis upon encountering a dementor?

It was something that would likely bother her for a long time.

* * *

"Prongs! Prongs! Wake up!"

James blinked once, twice. It was early, he could tell, because he woke at the same time each morning. "What is it?" he mumbled, turning over onto his stomach. He had to get back to that dream –

Christmas!

Quick as a flash, he was out of bed and dressed; his friends weren't even surprised as he dashed down the stairs. It had become a sort of yearly routine.

Only a few other students – mostly first-years – had stayed behind on Christmas vacation, taking advantage of the early morning quiet to open gifts. Decorations had gone fairly unnoticed to James this year, but he couldn't resist opening his present – and watching the other three Marauders struggle with theirs.

Unsure where to begin – a great number were devoted to him – James watched as Sirius opened his gift, a simple box reading, "Padfoot. From Prongs."

Sirius, looking grimly suspicious, opened the box facing away from him, as if it might bite. Inside was another box, inside of which was another, and another inside that.

The content of the final box was met with a dry grin.

"Toilet paper," said Sirius, clutching the roll to his chest in sarcastic appreciation. "What I always wanted."

"That goes with the other one," James told him. Sirius's face took on a worried expression and he immediately passed the small box, which he had been on the verge of opening, to Remus.

The Marauders didn't offer a single helping hand as James mercilessly tore through wrapping paper – he didn't need help. A sweater from his mum, a broom care kit from his dad, and a couple stink-bombs from Sirius were sorted into the "treasured" pile; meanwhile, a collection of various suspicious candies and drinks – probably spiked with love potion – were discarded.

"Merry Christmas, Lily."

"Happy Christmas."

The voices made James look up in excitement: he could barely contain himself when she was around, her red hair, her beautiful almond eyes –

"What's this?" Lily held up a scarf knitted in red and gold, reading: _Potter Rules_. She threw James a sideways glance and he replied with a cocky grin, happy with his work.

* * *

"He doesn't think I'll actually wear that, does he?" Lily laughed quietly to herself while reading in the Great Hall.

"Maybe he does," someone responded, settlings across from her.

"Potter," she acknowledged, nodding. She could hardly be unfriendly, even to him, on Christmas morning, but she _was_ curious. "Why aren't you at home this Christmas?"

"My mum and dad went to France," he told her. "They want to visit some distant cousin there, I guess. And Sirius lives with me, so he can't go, either. You?"

"Oh," said Lily, flushing. "I – just didn't want to go, I suppose."

"If you're bored, you can help me clean up my broom. Trim the twigs and all that."

She laughed. "Clean your broom? No, thanks, Potter."

He frowned. "What's funny about that?"

"I just find it funny how much some people think about Quidditch."

"Quidditch is the best sport _ever_," he asserted. "Why _wouldn't_ people think about it?"

"What about rugby? And basketball – basketball is a brilliant sport."

James blinked. "What's basketball?"

"Er – never mind." Lily tried not to crack a grin. "I'm just saying, Potter, there was better games than Quidditch."

"You obviously haven't watched enough Quidditch, then," James told her.

"That's what you think about everyone, mate," said Sirius, passing by. He paused. "Get your cloak, I want to go to the kitchens."

Lily laughed. "You're sneaking in? Why would you need a cloak to –"

– but they were already gone.

* * *

The ground was soft and muddy, the skies a pale grey. Lily took a moment to breathe in the fresh, chilled air. It was refreshing, sitting in the courtyard on a Saturday morning. So quiet, so peaceful…

"Lily?"

She stiffened, glancing to the side. "Hello."

Severus sat beside her, looking less awkward in his sixteen years. "We haven't talked for awhile."

"I wonder why." Her tone was bitter. Hadn't he gotten her point? She didn't _want_ to talk to him.

"Lily, I want to be friends. You can't stay mad forever –"

"Yes, I can," she snapped. "I can't stand it, Severus. You're a Dark wizard and I can't be friends with _that_."

Severus's face flushed. "You don't know why I _did_ it –"

"Yes, I do!" Lily stood. "You did it for power! You did it because you hate Muggle-borns like me!" She glared at him before turning and making her exit.

* * *

Remus was sitting in the library, gazing at an Arithmancy book. He hadn't really let on he liked the subject – he didn't even take the class – but he found time in the afternoons to study.

"Hey, look. It's little half-blood Lupin." He turned to see a pair of Slytherins – Severus being one of them.

"That's not all he is," said Severus coldly. "He's a _werewolf_, that's what he is."

Remus flushed, standing. "You don't know what you're talking about, Snivellus."

"You filthy half-breed mongrel," snarled Severus, drawing his wand. "I'll teach you to –"

"Put it down."

"Lily?" Severus turned with a confused expression to stare at his former friend. She stood with her wand drawn and pointed directly at him, her brow furrowed in anger. Madam Pince was nowhere in sight.

"I'll do it," she told him, looking past Severus to see Remus take out his wand. "You utter one curse and I swear I'll send it right back to you, you prejudiced berk."

Severus looked stricken and unsure, like he was battling himself over whether to choose his pride or his devotion.

Then he slipped the wand into his pocket, and walked away. His companion looked utterly bemused, trailing him with exclaims of "What are you doing?"

Lily didn't even spare them a glance. "Are you alright, Remus?"

"I…yeah." Remus looked down, then back up at Lily, pocketing his wand. "I could've handled it alone."

"I know."

"Thanks."

"Is that true, what Severus said?" Lily felt a pang of curiosity: the suspicious conversation between Sirius and James that she'd overheard in second year, coupled with Severus's constant theories, had done little to quell her personal doubts about Remus Lupin.

"It's true," he said; Lily didn't say a word, only patted him on the shoulder.

* * *

A/n: Interesting, my first author's note of the story.

I'd like to apologize for the wait. I was traveling through Seattle and Portland this entire week, for the Mariners Cup and Pacific Northwest Championship baseball tournaments. No, I wasn't playing. Just watching. ;)

I do not know when you can expect the seventh chapter of Just Recurring. It's proving to be the longest and most fruitful chapter I've ever written. (It's over 55 pages long [handwritten and still not finished!) Depending on the length/what happens, I might split it in two. I'd really hate to, but it's crazy long right now.

Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, alerts, and support I've gotten so far!


	7. Year the Seventh

Just Recurring

Year the Seventh

_Dear Miss Evans:_

_It has come to Professor Dumbledore's attention that you have, over your past years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, present yourself to be a very academically fit student who expesses the qualities of leadership and responsibility. Therefore, I am very proud to notify you of your induction as Head Girl of Hogwarts. Congratulations!_

_Professor Dumbledore and I look forward to seeing you this first of September. Enclosed is your Head Student badge. Once again, congratulations on your achievement._

_Signed,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Oh, Lily, that is wonderful!" exclaimed Alice as she handed back the letter. "What do you suppose it will be like?"

"I really have no idea," admitted Lily, fingering the badge which she had yet to don - she'd only put it on once, in front of the mirror, after receiving the letter. "Just like being a Prefect, but harder, I think."

Alice sat back in her seat, musing. "Should you be in the prefects' compartment? Not that I mind at all."

Lily blushed. "I'm frightened to know who's been chosen for Head Boy," she revealed. "It could be someone I completely despise."

"I doubt it. Professor Dumbledore would not pick someone you could not work with."

* * *

"You're kidding. Right?"

"No."

"But you're not even a prefect, Potter." Lily crossed her arms. "So give that badge back to whomever you stole it from."

"You want to see the letter?" James smirked.

"Yes."

"Then later. McGonagall asked me to find you and take you to Professor Dumbledore's office, so let's go."

"...fine," Lily said grudgingly. "Let me take my trunk up to the dormitory, first."

* * *

"You're really Head Boy?"

"You still don't believe me?"

Lily laughed softly. "No, I just am surprised you would be chosen, with all those detentions under your belt." She looked up at him, feeling dwarfed. It was no surprise that James had grown a good inch and a half over the summer - while she'd not grown at all. The fact that he'd already been fairly tall was no help.

In addition, his hair had grown longer and wilder - hers only longer - and he no longer wore his uniform with such carelessness (Lily was always tidily dressed).

"You look less idiotic this year, at least," she told him.

James grimaced. "That'd better be a compliment, Evans."

They paused in front of the gargoyle which guarded Dumbledore's office.

"Acid pop," said James confidently. The gargoyle leapt to the side, revealing a spiraling, ascending staircase.

"You seem to know your way around," Lily said dryly.

"It was inevitable that the Marauders end up here sometime." He knocked on Dumbledore's office door, responded to with cries of, "Come in, come in!"

"Sit," said Dumbledore as they made their way in. The two complied, and the headmaster smiled widely.

"James Potter and Lily Evans," said he, opening his hands in a welcoming manner. "I was looking forward to the day I would meet you in this office to discuss more than a punishment, Mr. Potter."

"As was I, sir."

"No doubt your friend Mr. Black thought differently." Dumbledore chuckled. "And Miss Evans, picture of a student leader. Quite the match, quite the match: yes, you are definitely a pair bound to make changes." Lily blushed, James laughed, and Dumbledore leaned forward, looking them both in the eye.

"Before I introduce you as Head Boy and Girl at the feast tonight, I must ask for your absolute commitment to the school."

"Yes, of course, Professor Dumbledore."

"Yes, Professor."

"Good. Now - both of you are going to have explicit responsibilities outside and in your House. These will include directing prefects when needed, in addition to carrying all prefect duties. Mr. Potter, Lily can explain those to you. Teachers will occasionally consult you in matters such as Hogsmeade trips or dances, and it is important that you give honest input. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Professor," James and Lily said simultaneously.

Dumbledore's smile grew wider. "Then what are we waiting for? Let us go down to the Great Hall and enjoy our suppers!"

* * *

"He's such a cryptic person," said Lily, digging into a bit of treacle. "We were called up to his office for a five-minute chat. It was a bit odd, really."

"It sounds so exciting to be Head Girl," lamented Mary Macdonald. "I wish it were me."

"No, Mary: then you'd have to work beside James Potter, and he's a rulebreaker," said Alice, smiling. Mary grimaced at the thought.

"He's handsome, though," said Cassandra Brown, chiming in from across the Gryffindor table. "Really beautiful eyes."

Lily laughed. "Potter? No."

* * *

The Marauders huddled together at the end of the long tale, watching as the cluster of girls - Lily included - shrieked with laughter.

"What do you suppose they're talking about?" asked Peter, looking vaguely curious.

Sirius barked with laughter. "Not you."

"Hilarious."

"Blimey," said Remus, looking suddenly worried. "I just realized that Prongs is going to be in charge of all the Prefects."

"That's right, Moony, I'm your boss." James smiled over his pudding, halfway through a slice of vanilla cake. "Fetch me some tea, would you?"

The Marauders broke into their own peals of laughter.

* * *

The students gathered in the Great Hall for breakfast, nearly a month into the semester, talking excitedly. Mail was opened and the mood became more somber as students skimmed the Daily Prophet, looking for familiar names under "Missing" lists.

"My whole family are blood traitors according to this nutter," said Frank Longbottom, scowling as he read an opinionated article praising Lord Voldemort's ideals. "Probably one of his lackeys in with the Prophet that wrote this."

"Yet, Fudge still refuses to admit what the whole lot is up to," said James, rolling his eyes. "I'd like to give him a piece of my mind."

"Fudge or Voldemort?"

"Both."

"Quiet down, quiet down." Dumbledore stood at the front of the Hall with his arms out wide. The students - and teachers - fell silent.

"I apologize for interrupting your meal," said the headmaster, "But I have a few announcements that must be made.

"First: Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to remind you that the Dark Forest is off-limits due to a certain number of students who used it to test fireworks."

Sirius began to look around casually while the other Marauders had the grace to wear slightly guilty expressions.

"In addition, future Hogsmeade trips for third-years and up are canceled -"

Dumbledore was interrupted by a loud protest that swept across the room, some students angry, some disappointed.

"_Due_," he continued sternly, "to the sudden uprise in deaths and disappearances across Britain. The staff and I have decided it is no longer safe to leave the grounds.

"Finally," said he, still speaking over upset murmurs of protest, "_all_ students must be indoors by eight-o-clock."

"This is terrible," whispered Lily. "I hadn't any idea he was that much of a threat -"

"Every Dark wizard is a threat," said an oily voice behind her. She didn't even have to look to know who it was - it was coming from the Slytherin table.

* * *

"Evans."

Lily paused and turned around, hands on her hips. "Now why would you possibly be bothering me on a Sunday morning with no classes? Shouldn't you be stealing something?"

James's mouth quirked into a sort of half-grin. "I don't steal on Sundays."

"Hm. That's surprising, coming from you."

"I'm offended," he told her.

Lily snorted, then focused her green eyes on him, allowing a curious expression to cover her face. "So, what was it you wanted?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me," he said quietly, casting a long look around the corridor. It was empty - almost everyone was outside enjoying the sunshine.

"Hogsmeade trips are canceled," Lily said incredulously. "Weren't you listening yesterday?"

"Yup," said James. He had a smug expression. "But there's more than one way into Hogsmeade."

"Oh?" She couldn't keep the curiosity in out of her tone. More than one way? How could he know?

"You want to see?"

"I - yes," she decided.

"Alright - er -" He glanced around, wandered a short way down the corridor, poked his head into a classroom door, and said, "In here."

* * *

"I solemnly swar that I am up to no good." James tapped the parchment, and to Lily's amazed eyes, a map began to form.

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's Map," she read. "Is that - _us_?" she pointed at a pair of dots side by side in a classroom.

"Yes," James said proudly.

"This is really astounding magic," Lily said. "Really, it is. How on earth did you do it?"

"Moony - that's Remus - did most of the work. All four of us have been looking for secret rooms and passages since first year," he added, as if not wanting to discredit anyone.

"So which ones go to Hogsmeade?"

"Here's one," said James, pointing. "It's inside that statue of the one-eyed witch. There's another one underneath the Whomping Willow - see, right here - _that_ one's Moony's especially, though, so I like using the statue."

"Wow." Lily probably shouldn't have been so surprised: after all, James Potter and company had been master pranksters for all their years at Hogwarts. They invented brilliant tricks, managed to get into places they were banned from, and disappeared from the crime scene.

"Now you know one of the Marauders' most treasured secrets," he told her. "You can't tell anyone."

_One_ of the secrets? Next to them being illegal Animagi - and one being a werewolf - what other secrets could ther be?

"I can't exactly shirk my dutires as Head Girl. And neither can you," Lily added.

"What are you talking about?" asked James, pasting a look of puzzlement on his face. "I'm not Head Girl."

She almost laughed at that - but stopped herself in time. "I think I'd better get back to the common room... it's almost lunchtime."

"C'mon, Evans." James stared at her briefly. "There's no classes today and this is our last year at Hogwarts. Let's go to Hogsmeade before we're old."

Lily bit her lip. "Why don't the Marauders all go together? Why ask me?"

"Padfoot - err, Sirius - has detention with Slughorn, Wormtail - sorry, Peter. I keep forgetting - has detention with McGonagall, and it's Moony's time of month."

She nearly choked to death right there and then. "I - I suppose I'll go," she said wiping her watering eyes.

"Yes!" James looked triumphant. He whipped something out of his pocket: a cloak. "Come here."

Lily, bemused, blinked as he covered the two of them with the cloak. "What are you -"

"Invisibility cloak," he told her. Awkwardly he put an arm around her waist to keep her close - the cloak was barely big enough for the two of them.

Lily blushed: even she, who had never had a boyfriend, couldn't ignore how close James was to her. Though an invisibility cloak was a rare and astounding item for him to posses, the only thing she could say was -

"This isn't a date, you know."

* * *

"It feels strange to be breaking the rules," Lily admitted. "I mean, as Head Girl. Definitely not what I expected from the job."

"It's not like you've been made Minister," James replied languidly. He sat beside her on a stone wall, looking up at the sky. "You have the right to a break every now and then. And so do I."

"If you ask me, Potter, you've taken more than your fair share of breaks."

He laughed. "You would think that, wouldn't you?"

Lily looked down at her feet, swinging them lightly. "I hate to admit this, Potter, but you've changed."

"For the worse?"

"For the better."

"How?" He smirked casually.

"Well, you're not such an arrogant prat."

"I'm touched."

"It's after noon," Lily said, changing the subject. "We should go back before anyone notices us missing. What day is it?"

"Or we could go in the pub." James grinned amiably at her, but she only shook her head. "It's September twenty-seventh. Why?"

"No reason. If we go anywhere near the central village, someone will recognize us."

"So?"

"_So_," said Lily, "they would tell McGonagall, and McGonagall would tell Dumbledore, and Dumbledore would tell Hagrid. And, of course, Hagrid would let it slip to smoeone that we'd been down here, and pretty soon not only would we be serving months and months of detention, everyone would think you and I were down here snogging."

"Seems like you've got that worked out pretty well." James smirked. "But who's to say we _weren't_ -"

"Don't even say it, Potter."

"Well, it's not like you'd have anything to be ashamed of."

"I would beyond the limits of your imagination," she told him, stretching out along the wall.

"Hn."

"We really should get back."

"But we haven't built the base for any incriminating rumors yet!" James joked.

"Hilarious.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Alice asked, staring as Lily flopped onto her bed. "It is two-o-clock. You missed lunch!"

"I was in the library," she lied, opening a book.

"I did not see you in there," the other girl said, nonplussed. "Mary and I looked for you."

"You must not have looked hard enough."

"James's friends were looking for him, too."

Lily looked up from her book, then around the otherwise empty dormitory. "Can you keep a secret?" she whispered.

Alice, who had been sitting on her bed, leaned forward on her elbows to listen. "Of course."

"He and I went to Hogsmeade today."

Alice squealed. "How? Why?"

"We snuck out, and it wasn't a date if that's what you're asking. _No_," Lily said firmly as Alice opened her mouth to confirm.

"I wish Frank would take me to Hogsmeade," she admitted, referring to her longtime boyfriend Frank Longbottom. "But seeing as it is out-of-bounds now, I don't think it will be possible."

"James didn't _take me_," protested Lily, blushing. "We just sort of - went."

Alice suddenly grinned.

"What?"

"You called him James."

* * *

"Gather round, everyone." James tapped his foot impatiently as a lot of scrabbling Quidditch hopefuls grouped around him. "Now, Chasers go over there - the south end, that way, just stand by the posts - and Beaters go to the north end. Keepers, stay in the center."

The gibbering numbers did as directed, though he had to explain to a few students that no, they already had a Seeker - who would be around for another two years, at best.

Try-outs weren't difficult to run. This was his second year as Quidditch captain, and he had an idea about how to begin it. He first asked all three groups to fly twice around the pitch. After weeding out those who couldn't fly if their lives depended on it - or if their summer vacations depended on it, whichever the particular person preferred - James moved on to more vigorous tests.

First to try out were the Keeper prospects. James did most of the work, pitching Quaffles for the Keeper to catch.

Needless to say, none of them did very well.

In the end, James chose a hyperactive fourth-year who had managed to block six of ten shots. In time, he decided, the boy would improve.

The try-out for Beaters was a good deal easier: right off the bat - no pun intended - James discovered two fifth-years who worked fantastically together, managing to send all the Bludgers whirring past him - one almost taking off his head.

Finally - and James had dreaded this most - was the try-out for the Chasers, and it was proving to be very difficult.

The most people had turn out for this position; the reason for this, James imagined, was one of these: that people found it easier or more interesting to be Chaser, or that more people wanted the same position as James, thinking it would be something to relate with or best in.

Whatever the reason, James was not having an easy time of it.

He, at first, thought to ask his new Keeper to conduct the try-out by attempting to block pitched Quaffles. However, that idea was thwarted when James realized that a goal could be attriubuted to either a good Chaser or a lousy Keeper.

"Chasers, form a line in front of me," he decided.

Once the prospective CHasers had lined up, he handed out the practice Quaffles and had them, one by one, remount their brooms and pitch the Quaffles though the hoops. Each person did this a total of three times, and those who didn't make a goal - there wasn't a Keeper - were eliminated from consideration.

There was still a group of four left after this, and James decided to, contrary to earlier conclusions, test them against the new Keeper. This would at least give him a better idea of their capabilities.

Eventually, chosen was a third-year girl who - except for when she was swooning at his feet, which he assumed was a problem she'd grow out of - was actually a very skilled Quidditch player for her age.

He had returned to the changing rooms and was stripping away uniform with relief when an oversize fifth year from try-outs came rudely up into his face.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded, completely unabashed at the fact that this seventh year, Quidditch captain, and and Head Boy to boot was standing before him half-naked with a look of ocmplete irritation.

"I'm undressing to shower," James said slowly.

"How could you put a thirteen year-old girl on the team? As a Chaser to boot!" The boy - LeChatte was his name, if James's memory served correctly - looked very upset, and was pink in the face.

"Ah, tried out for Chaser, did you?" James, who had during this short and untimely conversation finished undressing, tossed a towel casually over a shoulder as if this happened every day.

"Yes," said LeChatte very haughtily, "and I did better than that gibbering little girl, if you ask me."

"But," the captain pointed out, "I didn't ask you. Nor would I ever ask you, seeing as I am the experienced Quidditch captain and you, most fortunately, _are not_."

"Why, you -"

"I'd like to take a shower, now, thank you." James said this with such finality that even someone such as Mr. LeChatte couldn't mistake that for anything more than the end of the conversation.

* * *

That winter wasn't the bright, cheerful one of last year: it was cold, misty, and generally unpleasant. Snow and rain intermingled for a dreary experience on the Quidditch pitch. However, the season continued, in the face of illness, injury, and the occasional prowling dementor - issued by Dumbledore to guard the grounds - that couldn't resist the excitement and happiness of a game.

"This security is overbearing," Lily told James. They had been on unusually friendly terms all year. "That's why I went home over Christmas."

James fumbled with his gloves, his fingers already numb from the pelting rain. "Don't you usually go home for Christmas?"

"No. I... like to spend time at Hogwarts. My sister makes things pretty unpleasant at home."

He didn't say anything, unable to relate: he had no siblings at all (unless Sirius counted).

"Have a good game, Potter." Lily patted him on the shoulder and headed for the stands as he headed for the pitch.

* * *

Remus stood in the stands, pulling his cloak tight around his neck.

"Where are you going? It's starting soon." Lily looked up at him in concern. He was pale and looked unwell.

"I'm going to the Lake," he said quietly. "Don't tell anyone, alright? It's the only place I've got left to study."

"I won't," she promised. "But you might want to return before the game ends, or everyone will wonder where you've been."

"I won't be long."

* * *

The score was 160 to 10, Hufflepuff; it was the game that would decide who played Slythering for the Quidditch Cup, and it had been going for a straight three hours.

James wanted to win, and he wanted to win badly.

Rain battered him, plastering his hair to his forehead and clouding his goggles: he didn't even try to wipe it away, knowing his efforts would be in vain.

"James!" He swerved as a Bludger whipped past his ear, barely nodding at the Keeper in thanks as he dove for the Quaffle.

The Quaffle dropped through the air, lost from the slippery hands of the other team. Skillfully - or perhaps it was a matter of luck - James caught it in the crook of his arm; he tucked it to his side and sped across the field, praying he wouldn't drop it.

Two Hufflepuff Chasers were on either side of him, trying to force him to swerve, and, therefore, lose the Quaffle to the one who flanked him on the right. Another Chaser drifted below, in case he should drop or dive.

James was approaching the hoops, and having no way to pass or throw, thought quickly. He leaned forward to give his broom a boost - the old Silver Arrow sputtered in protest - and shoved it upwards, enveloping himself in fog.

Then he dropped the Quaffle, watching as the red ball rotated, shrunk in his vision, and landed in the arms of his teammate.

Score.

He felt strangely proud, although he hadn't actually been the one scoring - his team was, and more specifically, one John Bell - and James supposed it was because he had contributed to it, and more importantly, made it possibly for Gryffindor to be the victor of this match.

The team was tired, no doubt - time flew by like brooms - but no one even paused when the Hufflepuffs started to make their move for victory. Thanks to James's goal - so it was thought of - Gryffindor was able to mirror Hufflepuff's efforts.

James, once a Seeker himself, knew right away when Jenks, a sixth-year, spotted the Snitch. He, too, had caught that glint of gold in his eye - and had nearly, reflexively, gone after it himself.

He didn't watch the chase, only concentrated on the Quaffle - it was, he told himself, his new specialty. However, cheers of victory and triumph can hardly be ignored. They had won.

James landed, numb and tired, on the muddy pitch. The other players looked as burnt out as he felt, but their eyes were lit up with merry excitement.

"We did it!" crowed the Keeper, "We won! We can play for the Cup!"

"Good job, team," said James weakly.

* * *

She wasn't in the stands. Her seat - where he was certain she'd gone to, as promised, was empty and abandoned.

The sun had already set, and dusk had been swept away by the round moon. James lingered on the pitch for a moment, taking in a breath of fresh air. It was only about six-o-clock, so he'd have time for a quick shower before dinner, and then, finally, bed.

First, however, he wanted to find Lily. She'd been watching the game, he was sure, because she'd talked with him just before it started. He'd _seen_ her ascend the stands with Moony.

He showered, pulled on his robes, and headed for the common room to put away his broom.

* * *

"I can't find our furry friend anywhere," said Peter, looking disheveled. His voice was low, probably because of the number of people who were within earshot. "McGonagall told me to find him so he can go outside."

"I can't find Evans, either," James told him.

"She might be at Hagrid's hut," Peter suggested. "His treacle is really good -"

"Just look for Moony, alright?" He said this under his breath, hoping no one would overhear and make a connection. "Obviously he needs to go... outside. I'll ask Hagrid if he's seen either of them."

At this point, James started to get worried. She would have, at least, told someone where she was going. There was no reason for her to wander around after dark - especially since Lord I'manutter started roaming the countryside with his pack of lackeys.

It was dangerous, and he was worried, and more importantly, _it was dangerous_.

* * *

"Are you alright?"

Remus was silent, his eyes were wide, and he was shaking. "No."

Lily looked up at the sky - and, horrified, saw the full moon. "No!"

Remus could no longer speak. His pupils dilated and his fingernails grew grotesquely long. His back hunched and his feet extended, and Lily could only watch in horror. She backed away, not sure whether to run or try to do something.

"Don't - don't move, I'll get McGonagall -"

"Lily, get away from him!"

Lily scrambled backwards, hair flying around her shoulders as Remus-turned-werewolf advanced, growling.

"Lily. Run." James eased in front of her with his wand raised, keeping his eyes locked on the werewolf. "He doesn't recognize you."

"No way am I -"

The werewolf leapt at them, and suddenly James wasn't there: but a stag was. His antlers smashed into the werewolf's stomach and swept him to the side. Lily couldn't run - she was rooted to the ground - but she whipped out her wand, trying in vain to aim a stunning spell past the tall stag to hit the werewolf.

The werewolf leapt and bit, and the two tumbled into the water of the Black Lake, both pawing at the water.

Dimly, Lily saw James return to human form, choking on the chilly water: and then she felt herself grow faint as she tried to help him out. Black snow drizzled across her vision, and her hand was warm with blood.

* * *

"She's waking up."

"Quiet, we know!" That voice sounded particularly irritated. Lily had to wonder what the reason for that was...

Her eyes opened and her head felt light, very light. Faces blurred then came into focus around her.

"Hello, Lily."

"Hi, Lily."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Hello Mary, Alice, Frank." She tried to sit up and found her vision blurring: she settled instead for reclining against a pillow.

"We're glad you're well enough to talk," said Mary timidly. "You've been in and out for _ages_ -"

"- and she announced it every time -"

"- but you haven't actually _talked_ until now."

"What's going on?"

"Well, no one really knows," said Frank, looking edgy. "Professor Sprout found you, James, and Remus out by the Black Lake this morning, and neither of _them_ would say what happened. Though I think Sprout knows, and Madam Pomfrey, of course."

"The whole school knows you're in here," Mary said. "Everyone's dying to find out what happened: you all three look half-drowned and James Potter has got a nasty gash on his side. When they brought you in, everyone could see from the Great Hall. Were you attacked by Death Eaters, Lily?"

"No." She smiled half-heartedly. It was really nothing as fantastically heroic as _that_, though she almost wished it had been.

Alice blushed. "Everyone noticed you and James were gone, and we all thought - well -"

"Don't even say it, Alice," Lily said. "I would _never_."

"Well, caught up in the excitement of the game, that's all -"

"No possible way."

"We should leave her alone, Alice," said Frank quietly. "Do you want some rest, Lily? You've been out of it pretty long; no one will notice if you sleep longer.

She sank back into her pillow. "Yes, thank you."

The group retreated through the double doors, and Lily finally had a moment of quiet to herself. Unwilling to return to sleep, she gazed around the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was apparently elsewhere - in her office, maybe - and it was perfectly silent except for the soft breaths of the fellow injured.

James was in the bed across from her, asleep; Remus was in the last bed in the row, with his back turned away from her. Both looked extremely pale and, in Remus's case, even shabbier than before.

Before long, she found herself asleep again, images filling her dreams.

Snapping jaws reached for her throat; water clenched her gut; James stared at her blankly, touched a hand to his side and pulled it away to find sticky red blood, but _whose_ blood was it? She reached for him and fell, tumbled, into the Black Lake with her antlers piercing the surface -

"Nightmare, is it?"

Lily took a few deep breaths before look up at James, who had, apparently, been very engrossed in his book - _Quidditch Through the Ages_ - until she disturbed him with her frantic dreaming.

"I don't have _nightmares_," she lied.

"Never?"

"No."

"Curious. You were a bloody nightmare yesterday," he snapped. Lily's face flushed.

"What are you going on about?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean. You should have run when I told you to!" James scowled. "You have no idea about what he is -"

"Yes, I do!" said Lily firecely. "I know Remus has no control. I know he'd kill his best friend if crossed -"

"Then you shoud've known you couldn't handle it." He glared at her.

"Why don't you shut your trap and mind your own business, Potter?" The words escaed before she could hold them in. The last thing Lily wanted to do was reignite the nasty habit she had of treating James poorly; but right now she couldn't _help_ herself, because he was being so _irritable_.

James was silent, fuming, returning to his book with a hardened expression.

Professor Dumbledore then entered, to the protests of Madam Pomfrey; Lily immediately closed her eyes, but was quelled by Dumbledore's remark of, "There's no need to pretend, Lily."

The headmaster, his purple robes rustling around his feet, drew up a chair beside James's bed. James quietly set his book down, looking anywhere but at the old man.

"James. Look at me." The Head Boy did so with a defiant eye - which, Lily had now realized, was his mask for shame.

"I want you to tell me, honestly, where the wound on your side came from."

James paused, glanced at Lily - who only glared angrily at him - then back at Dumbledore. "It's not a bite, sir."

"Then, come next month, I won't have another - as your friends describe it - "furry little problem" on my hands?"

"No. Sir."

"Then I must admit that I am sorely disappointed in you. _All three of you_," Dumbledore added, glancing at the now-woken Remus. "Not only did you put yourselves and the student body in danger by not telling someone where you were going, you put yourselves in an extremely vulnerable position, lying unconscious _overnight_ by the Black Lake in the middle of winter!" He said this last bit with force, as if he truly believed they had forgotten that quickly. "It is hardly an example to set for younger students."

Lily hung her head. She had never in her life done anything this drastic - unless tackling James into the snow counted as drastic.

"If you ask me, sir, I wasn't in any danger," James said smugly.

"Oh? How is that?"

"Ah..." Realizing his mistake - he'd have to explain his immunity to werewolves, which, unfortunately, was his being an illegal Animagi - James simply looked away. "I could've handled it myself."

"I'm sorry," Remus said suddenly. "I didn't realize -"

"We know," Lily interrupted. "And I shouldn't have gone looking for you. If it weren't for Potter I wouldn't be in great shape right now." As she said this, she looked straight at James - who had an eeriely surprised expression.

"Well, that's that," said the headmaster, smoothing down the hem of his robe. "No harm done. _Though_," he added, "this situation could have been much worse. I trust you will not forget that."

"No, sir."

"No, Professor."

"No, sir."

"Very good. Get some rest - especially you, James. I would hate for Gryffindor to lose its best Chaser just before the Quidditch Cup." He stood and made his way for the exit, nodding at Lily as he did so.

"If that isn't a bite," started Lily as soon as Dumbledore had left, "how'd you get it?"

"It _is_ a bite," said James, glancing at Remus. Remus sent him an apologetic look. "But I was in animal form when I got it. I'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Because it's happened before."

"Though never to this extent," Remus explained. "A snap here and there. Nothing big enough to notice."

"I ought to be used to you taking bites out of me, Moony."

"And I ought to be used to picking fur out from between my teeth, but I'm not."

"Ugh." Lily wrinkled her nose.

"I'm out of here," James said casually. "You aren't going to stay here, are you, Moony?"

"Dumbledore said to rest," the girl reminded.

"If it suits you. C'mon, Moony."

"Ah - I have to get new robes first from Madam Pomfrey," admitted Remus. "Mine were ruined." He opened up a book, looking fully immersed.

"Evans? You're really going to stay here?"

"I - I suppose not," she relented, hopping out of bed. Thankfully, all _her_ clothes were intact, because she hadn't fallen into the water at all. Someone had already brought James a spare school uniform - probably one of his many admirers who had done it - and he pulled it on while Lily looked away.

They stepped out of the hospital wing, for all the world to believe they were actually _meant_ to be leaving: the boy casually adjusted his tie while the girl peered down at her too-muddy shoes.

"Better go back to the common room," James told her. "We're not even expected in classes today, so there's really no use. We'll just be sent back."

"What have you got against being in the hospital, anyway?" she asked, ascending the stairs behind him.

"For one," he responded, "it smells like sickness. And people fawn over me like I'm a national hero, falling off my broom and whatnot."

"I thought you liked that."

"I do like that. But only from certain people." He nodded at the Fat Lady. "Constricto." The portrait swung open and they stepped inside. As expected, the common room was deserted: the other students were all in class, as it was just three in the afternoon.

"Like who?"

"Like you." James half-smiled at her.

Lily bit her lip. _Way to make it an awkward moment_. "I... er... I'm sorry about yesterday."

"It's okay," he said, settling on the sofa. "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Still, you didn't have to put yourself in danger for me." She sat on the fat, red armchair, not wanting to just standing awkwardly in the middle of the room: this conversation was difficult enough as it was.

This, unfortunately, made little difference.

"So..." Lily crossed and uncrossed her ankles nervously. "Everyone's going to be gone until dinner's over, I suppose. I wonder if Alice will bring anything back for me."

"We could just go to dinner," James said.

"But," she pointed out, "everyone will want to know what happened, and as far as I go I haven't worked out a story."

"Well, Sirius will bring me something, at any rate. Right, Padfoot?" The question was direted at his lap, where, she noticed, lay a mirror.

"Certainly," said Sirius in the mirror. He saluted. "Might want to turn the thing over between now and then, there's people looking over my shoulder."

"What is -" Lily scrambled onto the sofa to look at the mirror. "_Sirius_?"

"Hullo," said he. He turned his head for a second, and faintly they heard him say, "No - no, they're in the common room - quiet! Don't let the whole class know - don't be stupid, Wormtail, Lily's got more self-respect than that."

"Than _what_?" asked Lily, narrowing her eyes.

"Er - nothing." Sirius cleared his throat. "Now, Prongs -"

"Yeah?"

"I've got to go, but make it quick, alright? Dinner's in two." He winked and disappeared.

James placed the mirror face-down on a side table.

"How did you get mirrors like that? They're as good as 'phones."

James laughed. "'phones? Like the box Muggles talk through? This is much better. It's actually not a difficult enchantment to link them -" he paused, seeing Lily's expression.

"You can only talk to one person. That doesn't make it _better_," she said firmly.

"As if Muggles will ever have a box that allows them to see and talk to each other."

"Actually -" Lily pursed her lips, thinking that there were far too many devices meeting that very description, yet it would probably do nothing to explain them. "Er - nevermind."

James grinned. "Of course, such abilities call for responsiblities."

"Reponsibilities?" She crossed her arms, smilling. "I never thought the day would come when _you_ talked about responsibilities."

"Well," said the boy lowly, "what with Voldemort and his so-called Death Eaters on the loose -"

"As if they could!"

"- there's no telling how deep they've gotten into the Ministry -"

"They're too disorganized!"

"- and they're after people like you and me, you know. Blood traitors and Muggle-borns."

"Your children will be paranoid," Lily informed him.

"Don't you mean _our_ children, carrot-top?" he joked.

"Fat chance, Potter."

"You could call me James, you know."

"I could."

"Well, won't you?"

Lily blinked. "Fine... James." The name was familiar on her tongue, but she felt odd saying it. A habit grown over seven years does not die quickly, as always, and it was no exception in this case.

"And what makes you think we wouldn't have children together?" He stretched out his legs and idly examined his shoes.

"Because," she said pointedly, "you are, to every extent, _not_ my type."

James pretended to be offended. "Not your type? Why, whatever do you mean?" The young man nearly added _Lily, dear_ to the end of that phrase - however, he correctly assumed it would be over the top.

"For one," she said nonchalantly, "you're arrogant."

"You said I wasn't, anymore," he pointed out.

"You have your moments. Furthermore, you're blunt -"

"Am not!"

"Your choice in friends is questionable -"

"I heard that!" cried Sirius, who, evidently, had been listening in.

"Go away, Padfoot," said James to the mirror lying on the side table.

Lily rolled her eyes before continuing. "And you have a nasty habit of interru -"

"Do not."

She raised a brow, causing James to shrug amiably.

"You aren't exactly giving me a chance, here."

"Yes, well, that's hardly the idea, James," she told him. "It's going to be a long afternoon. I think I'll finish my Defense Against The Dark Arts homeworks. N.E.W.T.s and all that."

"You've got the day off and you're doing homework?" he asked incredulously.

"We don't have the day off - we snuck out of the hospital wing." Lily smiled. "It's different."

James raised his eyesbrows. "No one's expecting you to do anything, carrot-top."

She crossed her arms. "I agreed to call you James, but you still get to call me 'Evans' and 'carrot-top'?"

"Do you _want_ me to call you Lily?" A smiled quirked at the corners of his mouth.

She blushed. "I - not particularly."

"Lily." James grinned widely. "Lily. Lily." He leaned toward her and added in a breathy voice, "Lily."

The girl's face, which had been a soft shade of pink, become a furious red. "Er, you can call me Evans, I actually don't mi -"

"No, no," he interrupted plainly, "I like calling you Lily."

"If you insist," she said weakly, the warmth in her - ahem, facial - cheeks stubbornly refusing to recede.

"So, now that the whole names business is out of our way..." James twiddled his thumbs.

"I'll start my homework," Lily stated firmly.

* * *

"So the whole time we were in there, she did homework," James finished. The Marauders looked vaguely disappointed excluding Remus, who actually looked rather relieved. It was hard to be discreet in the common room, but they'd managed it.

"Talk about a missed opportunity," lamented Peter.

"Wormtail," said James, "that's not my plan, so there's no need to strangle yourself over it."

"Oh," said Peter, mouth half full of chips that had originally been inteded for James. "I'm fine with that, then."

"There goes Wormy again, following the leader," said Sirius in Remus's ear. "Honestly, if he wasn't kissing our feet it would be Voldemort himself."

Remus laughed, though his expression was still slightly sour. He'd been bombarded by questions after being released from the hospital, which put him in an ill mood. "Voldemort wouldn't take a big Gryffindor, guarantee that."

"I dunno, Moony, why don't you ask him?" Sirius chuckled. "Can you see any one of us doing that? No one would believe it for a second, that's for certain."

"What are you talking about?" asked Peter curiously.

"Nothing, Wormtail." Sirius tipped down half a goblet of pumpkin juice and grinned.

* * *

"Happy Christmas, Lily." Someone patted Lily on the back as she made her way briskly down the stairs.

"Happy Christmas!" she called back. With one hand she pulled her book bag over her hsoulder, the other on the railing as the staircase began to move.

"Hey, Lily." There was a tap on her shoulder. Lily turned her head.

"Oh, hello, James."

"Where are you going?"

"I was going to see Hagrid," she said. "Well - until the stairs moved." She waved a hand vaguely to indicate the staircase, which was setting itself back in place. "I suppose I'll have to go a different way to ground floor."

James smiled suddenly. "Are you wearing my scarf?"

Lily blushed. She'd turned it inside out to hide the phrase "Potter Rules", but it was still a stunning and unmistakeable scarlet and gold. "It's the only scarf I have."

She made her way down to ground floor, James trailing like a puppy. He kept his hands in his pockets, looking, for all the world, not the least bit ocncerned about her. However, both of them knew - James sorely, Lily guiltily - that he was trying to impress.

* * *

"I heard the last Quidditch game is soon," Lily said over Hagrid's table. The hut was warm and gozy - the perfect place to spend a Christmas morning. "Right after Christmas holidays. Are you going to play?"

"Sure," said James. "No trace of old injuries on me."

"Now, both of yeh," said Hagrid, placing a plat of rock cake on the table, "I gotta bone ter pick..."

"Alright..."

"Are yeh -"

"Hagrid," interrupted Lily, looking out the window, "someone's coming."

"Why, no one should be down here!" exclaimed the groundskeepers, scurrying to the window - or, at least, he would've, if it were possible for a man of his size to scurry. It was more of a brisk shuffle. "Except for you two, o' course," he added in afterthought.

"It's Dumbledore," said James slowly.

Hagrid made an audible gulping noise. "Both of yeh need to leave. This can't be good."

"But, Hagrid," Lily started, "surely -"

There was a knock on the door.

"He's comin'!' said Hagrid. "Quick, out the back -_ and none o' that cloak business_," he added, glancing at James.

James grabbed Lily byt he hand and steered her out the back, shutting the door just as Dumbledore, in his usual purple robes, stepped through the entryway. They could barely hear voices trailing out.

"'ow many?" That was Hagrid again, in his gruff voice.

"Three. He doesn't seem to consider me a threat, which will help keep this wrapped up."

"I wonder what they're talking about," Lily said quietly as they headed back up the castle. "Hagrid was right - it didn't sound good."

"What are they keeping wrapped up?" James wondered aloud.

She shrugged, looked at the boy beside her, and blushed. "You - er - you can let go of my hand, now."

He slowly uncurled the fingers of his left hand, as if savoring every moment.

"Thanks," she said simply, taking a moment to adjust her school robes.

The pair went through the entry hall together, parting ways as he went to the common room to find Sirius and she went to the Great Hall to find Alice.

* * *

All those who had found themselves staying at Hogwarts over Christmas holiday had gathered in the Great Hall for lunch, and most stayed afterwards to chatter with friends. All the Gryffindors - James, Sirius, Peter, Lily, Alice, and a spare few second-years - sat together.

"Frank had to go back home to see his mum," Alice told Lily. The pair sat close together on the wooden bench, keeping their particular topic separated from the general discussion. "But look." She held out her left hand.

Lily gasped. "Oh, Alice, it's beautiful! You're so lucky!" She enveloped her friend in a hug, pulling back to take another, longer look at the slim ring on Alice's finger.

"I was so scared. I almost said no," whispered Alice, giggling. "But as soon as it really _hit_ me I said just leapt up and told him yes!"

"When will you be married?" whispered Lily.

"I don't know. Not for a while yet. After we get out of Hogwarts," Alice said. "You are the first person I have told - I was wondering - Lily, when Frank and I do marry, would you... would you be my Maid of Honor?"

"Oh, yes! Of course!" Lily smiled widely, hugging Alice again. Both girls had very giddy expressions, which brought about the interest of the boys.

"What are you two so happy about?" asked James curiously. The girls glanced at each other, burst into laughter, and didn't answer.

"Women have brain damage," Sirius informed the confused James. "They can't help it, so don't feel put off."

"I still do," James said idly. "Anyone up for some wizards' chess?"

* * *

Peter and James faced off, the plump, short Marauder staring at the board while the taller, wild-haired one made his move.

"Checkmate," he said lazily, watching in interest as Peter's king piece toppled over of its own accord.

Peter moaned in disappointment. It was the third time in a row he'd lost to James, and in front of all the Gryffindors to boot - even a few Ravenclaws, ever inquisitive, had wandered over to spectate.

"Really, James," said Lily suddenly, "Couldn't you just _let_ him win?"

"That would ruin the fun, Lily." James winked.

The table was silent. Even Peter stopped his complaints.

"Did you just call him James?" Sirius stared at Lily momentarily before turning to his best friend. "And did you just call _her_ Lily?"

"Er... you don't have to make a big deal out of it," James said under his breath.

Sirius shrugged. "It's just unusual."

* * *

It was a warm February afternoon, and two figures made their way down to the Quidditch pitch. The taller of the two was holding a broom, examing it periodically as they walked.

"Lovely day for the Quidditch Cup," Lily said as James checked his broom one last time. He made an agreeable grunt, mainly focused on the imminent match. It was Slytherin versus Gryffindor, years of House rivalry piled up with one match to swing the balance.

"See you after the game," she told him. He grinned.

"Be prepared for another party in the common room."

Lily swallowed, turned red, and stepped up to him. "Good luck," she breathed, and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

"Gryffindor has a 150 point lead," shouted the announcer. "Slytherin has possession of the Quaffle. It's tossed - Norr misses it! The Gryffindor Keeper misses it! It's a 180 to 40 point game!"

James slapped his forehead and went fo rthe Quaffle, thinking, _They're really going to leave it up to me. Aren't they?_

He moved up behind the Slytherin Chaser who was in possession of the ball - Rodolphus Lestrange - and reached forward, punching it out from under his arm. Lestrange glared at him as Bell snatched the Quaffle away.

Score: 190 to 40.

"Potter's got the Quaffle - he's heading for the hoops - the Slythering Seeker has CAUGHT SIGHT OF THE SNITCH!" The announcer fairly leapt up in his chair. "Potter throws the Quaffle - the Keeper dives - Potter scores! 10 points to Gryffindor!"

James panted. He was exhausted - an hour and a half into the game - it was almost over, he knew it -

"Bellingham's got the Snitch! Slytherin earns 150 points! The game is over, and Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup!"

He landed, feeling numbly giddy. There was cheering and celebrating all around him, and he thought, _This was my last chance to experience winning a Quidditch Cup. It's even better, this way._

"Good job!"

"Good job, Potter, brilliant game -"

"Idiot, why didn't you wait until we had the lead!?" _That_ was Lestrange, sore about losing.

"If I hadn't caught it, Jenks would. We'd be out of the running for the House Cup as well -"

"You make a brilliant Chaser, James," someone told him. He turned with a full grin on his face.

"Hullo, Lily."

She was flushed and smiling widely - just as everyone else was, actually - and nervous, too, he could tell, because she reached up to tuck her hair behind her ears in a habit he'd observed more than once. "I - er -"

"Lily?"

She looked up. "Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?" He didn't know why he asked.

She frozed. "I... yes, I suppose." She turned her face upward slightly, the smile morphing into an unsure expression.

He leaned over and kissed her full on the mouth. "That's for earlier," he said simply.

"Er - we should probably get back to the common room - I mean, I should - you too, after you change -" Lily's face was as red as her hair, but he didn't mind, gazing at the girl with slight admiration.

"See you there."

* * *

Lily had taken the liberty of making sure that _this_ particular party was free of Ogden's Old Firewhisky - however, that didn't prevent the introduction of numerous sweets - purchased at Honeydukes, courtesy of Sirius.

"Have you seen James?" she asked Alice. It was difficult to hear anyone over the ruckus made in the common room, but thankfully both Alice and Lily had mastered lip reading in the few minutes they'd been there.

"I have not, sorry!" Alice grinned. "Why?"

"Three guesses."

"Oh!" Alice squealed. "Are you -"

"I dunno," said Lily lowly. "He...kissed me after the match."

Her friend squealed again.

"Don't tell anyone, alright?" Lily glanced around. "I don't know what to do about it yet. I haven't seen him since."

"Tell me something, Lily." Alice looked up at her expectantly. "What do you _want_ to do?"

They sat together at a table, the redhead rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I don't know. I don't know if he even meant it or if he was just caught up in the moment."

"He meant it, alright. Lily, he has been in love with you from day one."

"No, he hasn't," she protested, turning pink.

"Hello, Lily." It was the very last and at the same time only person she wanted to see. Alice winked and left.

"Hi, James." She shifted in her seat - an uncomfortable habit - as he settled just where Alice had been sitting before. "Er - where've you been?"

"It was a bit difficult to get away from the team," he told her. "They all seem to think I was responsible for the win."

"You were," Lily said, amused. "You are the Captain, of course. And a good Chaser as far as I can say."

"Bunk," said James. "Jenks managed to pressure Bellingham into taking the Snitch, and -"

"Fancy you trying to pass the buck," she laughed. "Two years ago, you would've been sucking up the glory."

"Two years ago."

"Yes." Lily looked down at her lap, fiddling with the hem of her sleeve. "Listen, about earlier -"

"Don't tell me you regret it." He gazed at her intently, expression unreadable. "Please."

"I don't." She smiled embarrassedly. "That's what I was going to tell you. I... think I want to give you a chance."

"You mean you'll go out with me?" His voice was incredulous.

"Yes." Lily blushed furiously. She almost couldn't believe what she was doing.

Then she was enveloped in a hug, which felt strangely natural for her. "You deserve it," she said in his ear.

* * *

Lily sipped her pumpkin juice, watching as Alice and Frank talked. Alice looked so happy; for that, Lily was glad.

"They make an amazing couple," Lily said quietly to James. He had taken to sitting beside her at every meal, and she reluctantly allowed him to hold her hand.

James was proving to be rather clingy, but she didn't mind; she almost enjoyed it. The only reason she was hesitant was becaues, for the first time in her life, she had relented to something; Lily didn't particularly want to make a public deal of it.

Unfortunately for her, as Head Boy and Girl, they were required to make numerous appearance to teachers and prefects, and James enjoyed taking advantage of the opportunities to show her off.

In fact, they had just come from such an event: Professor McGonagall had requested assistance in planning a school patrol for security.

_"Did you want to see us, Professor?" They sat side by side at McGonagall's desk._

_"Yes," said McGonagall, smiling past her usually stern mask. "As you know, the Ministry has requested that security tighten at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore suggested that we integrate a prefect patrol system."_

_"A patrol?" Lily felt James's hand slide down her wrist to intertwine their fingers. She decided to allow it, though not before noting McGonagall's captured interest._

_"Yes, Miss Evans, a patrol. You are to work out a system of patrol after hours, as well as assemble a group of prefects who are willing to extend their curfew."_

_"We'll do it," said James smoothly. "That should be fun. Right Lil?"_

_"Don't call me Lil," she said automatically._

McGonagall had, overall, been amused by the conversation - or so Lily decided. It was rather difficult to tell, seeing as how she'd never seen the professor smile quite like that before.

"And I've already - Lily, are you even listening?" James peered at her inquisitively.

"Er - sorry, what?"

"I was saying that I've already got three Hufflepuff girls volunteered for patrol," he said proudly. "I told them they could each have a kiss from Sirius."

Lily laughed. "Did Sirius agree?"

"Nope." James grinned. "But as for your reward..." he winked.

"Lunch is nearly over," she said quickly. "Let's talk about this later, okay?"

"I need to stay behind a minute," he told her. "See you in Astronomy."

Lily nodded and left for the common room. James, seeing that she was gone, scooted down the bench to talk to the Marauders, who were finishing off their lunches.

"Prongs, you never even talk to us anymore," Peter whined, earning himself a good slap on the head from Sirius.

"He's busy, Womrtail, let him be." Sirius turned to James. "He's right, though."

"Sirius, I'm in love with her. You wouldn't believe how great this last week has been."

"You've told me." Sirius cleared his throat. "Mate, I'm all for your love affair... thing. But you're acting different."

"Come off it, Sirius." James hunched his shoulders in an uncharacteristic pout. Really, his friends were supposed to understand...

"Prongs, Snivellus has been giving you filthy looks all week and you didn't say anything about the greasy git." Remus crossed his arms. "And you twice just now called Padfoot 'Sirius'."

James looked between his friends with an irritated glare in his eye. "So what if I can't find any reason to nag on Snivellus? So what if I call you by your names?"

Sirius stared at him, then broke with a sharp sigh. "God to Astronomy, James. Lily's probably wondering where you are."

"...what about you?"

"_The three of us_ are going to Hogsmeade."

James narrowed his eyes, but said nothing.

* * *

"Honestly, I don't know what's wrong with him - he's changed." Sirius, Remus, and Peter sat together at the same table in Divination, which happened to be the only class they didn't share with James - ever since a poor experience years earlier, he'd refused to go back.

"He's distracted," Remus decided. "Give him another week or two and he'll be back to normal."

Peter took a wary glance at the back of the classroom, where Lily sat with her friends. They were looking at a crystal ball with extreme interest.

"Maybe," the blond suggested meekly, "they'll have a row and stop going together."

"Way to wish your mate luck," Sirius said sarcastically.

* * *

"I was wondering if you'd like to come home with me for Easter holiday." James wrapped his fingers around Lily's and smiled. "I know you usually stay at school until summer, but my mum wants to meet you."

Lily returned the smile. "I would love to! Of course, I'll have to write home nad ask."

"We could go up to the owlrey after Charms," he offered.

"I supposed we could," she agreed. "Just let me start writing the letter."

* * *

Lily sealed the envelope and offered it to her owl, who clamped her beak on it happily.

"Take this straight to Mum and Dad, Bern," Lily told her. "And don't let Tuney get it."

The owl made an agreeable noise in her throat and took off, a speck of grey disappearing into the sky.

James, who had been waiting at the door, joined Lily as she exited. "Who's Tuney?"

"My sister, Petunia," she explained. "She has a nasty new habit of reading my mail; but luckily she's afraid of Bernice."

"Do you think your parents will agree?"

"I don't know." Lily curled her hand around James's; it was becoming sort of a habit, and it was comforting to her. "With this Death Eater fiasco going on - they've been reading the Daily Prophet, you know - it won't be long until it's a full-blown war. It won't be safe for any of us."

"You're too paranoid," he said softly.

"I seem to recall you thinking the same thing."

James turned to face her, a secretive sort of smile on his face. He took both her hands in his. "Really? Because I could take it back."

"There's a lot of things you could take back," she said softly, already forgetting their conversation as James leaned in for a kiss.

They had barely touched lips when they were interrupted by one Sirius Black.

"Really, a fellow can't send an owl aymore without seeing his best mate sno someone."

"Come off it, Padfoot," James growled, but it was in a friendly sort of way. They had evidently made up since their row in February.

"Sorry, Prongs," the boy drawled. "It's just a man gets worried when he walks in on more sessions than he's invited to."

"Then maybe you should go back to being Snuffles. All you'd see is feet."

"I'm suffocating with laughter."

Lily risked a smile and a question. "What are you doing up here anyway, Sirius?"

"Like I said." Sirius twirled an envelope in his fingers. "I'm sending a letter."

"Who have you got to owl?" James raised a brow. "Unlikely your mum will read it."

"No, my uncle." Sirius entered the owlrey - James and Lily followed, both with curious expressions - and looked through the school birds. He hadn't much choce - they were all either old and unlikely to make a long journey, or asleep and unlikely to wake for him. "Mind if I use your bird, mate?"

"Not at all. He bites, though," James warned as his large barn owl snapped at Sirius's fingers.

"Thanks for the warning."

* * *

James was pining over Lily.

He wouldn't call it _pining_, really, but Sirius did, and as he was staring out the window of the Hogwarts Express, he realized that was probably what he was doing.

She had gotten an owl from her sister: according to Lily, if her sister risked sending something by _owl_, it must be important. So it was.

Apparently, their father was ill, and itwas not the first time; Lily had made a great fuss over it, torn between heeding her sister's almost... well, sister-like request for her to return home (Petunia had actually used the word _please_) and going with James to spend time with him.

Obviously, she'd gone back home - understandable, but he felt incompetent now: they'd been "together" for weeks now, and how many dates had they been on? Zero - unless star-gazing at midnight every Wednesday for Astronomy counted as a date, which, unfortunately for James, it did not.

* * *

While our favorite Head Boy was in mourning at his large, beautiful, and luxurious home with no one to confide in except for his adoring parents, a friend he loved like a brother, and the house elf, Charles LXIV, Lily was in her comfortable Muggle room, writing him a letter.

It went something like this:

_Dear James,_

_we can't keep this a secret any longer - honestly, can you see me writing a letter like that?_

_Dad's okay, he's recovering. But now I'm doomed to spend Easter with my awful sister and overbearing mum! Insert scream of horror here._

_Actually, Tuney's not so bad. She says awful things about me since I can do magic, but I think deep down she doesn't mean it. I wish she could do magic, too: that way she might be a bit nicer to me._

_I don't want to bore you, sorry; but I wanted so much to write you a letter. I've written letters to Alice and Mary and Frank. They're getting along fine._

_I showed my mum a picture of you. She said you were very handsome, so there's something to inflate that big ego of yours._

_Truly yours (until you mess up and I break your nose again),_

_Lily_

_P.S. I'm actually very sorry I broke your nose. You're lucky Madam Pomfrey could straighten it out!_

* * *

James, who had at first been very interested in Lily's style of notepaper, as well as her ink (Sirius laughed when he sniffed the letter) finally got around to replying, which was more difficult than he imagined it would be.

_Hello Lily_

He paused there, crumpled up the parchment, and got himself, a fresh, cream-colored sheet. It had to be _perfect._

_Lily,_

_I'm glad to know your dad is alright, though I don't know why you'd want your sister to be a witch. If she's really so awful, she'd probably be in Slytherin, walking around turning people into rabbuits (though something tells me Sirius wouldn't mind so much)._

_Speaking of Sirius, he wants to know if Snape has spoken to you at all. If so, feel free to pass on the enclosed envelope to him - but, er, don't open it._

_Did you mum really say I'm handsome? Will you give her my adddress? (Just kidding! Please don't hex me.)_

_I miss you. I love you._

_James_

* * *

"I love you?" Alice grinned. "He actually said 'I love you'?"

Lily flushed. "He - er - he wrote it, yes."

Alice squealed, bouncing a little on her bed, where what had been a musing over Witch Weekly quickly turned into a conversation about Lily's boyfriend. "Lily, do you know what this means?"

"That he's completely in love with me and I'm not in love with him?" said Lily miserably.

"Lily, do not be silly. How can you not be? You have been going with him for months -"

"Going _out_ with him. Going _out_, Alice, not going - it makes a difference."

Alice waved this off. "You write letters to him, you hold hands with him! You might not love him, Lily Evans, but I have never seen someone so _in love_. When was the last time you fought?"

"Er -"

"See, you cannot even remember. You care about him, don't you?"

Lily bit her lip. "James is a sweet person, but saying I love him would be going a bit too fast, wouldn't it be?"

"I know! Let us ask Witch Weekly!"

"Alice, those things are never accurate."

Alice shushed her. "Just try," she said, passing her friend the magazine. Lily stared at it for a moment before, with a sigh, she turned to the center page, the most treasured part of Witch Weekly.

_Love Test_

_1. How many times a day do you think about him?_

_a. never  
b. occasionally  
c. often  
d. very often_

"How many times do I think about him?" Lily frowned. "Well, he's in seven of my classes, so that's automatically seven times a day I have to think about him..."

"Not to mention breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"And with all our duties as Head Girl and Boy..."

"Plus he's always trailing after you and holding your hand, and kissing you, and generally being sweet."

Lily blinked and circled 'd'. She couldn't deny it, really, and she liked to be truthful with these quizzes. Briskly, she moved on to the next question.

_On a scale of one to ten, how attracted are you to him?_

_a. 1 - 3  
b. 4 - 6  
c. 7 - 9  
d. 10 +_

Lily blushed red as Alice looked at her expectantly.

"Well?"

She turned even redder - if possible - and circled 'd'. "I can't help it," Lily whispered harshly as Alice started to giggle. "Shush."

"No, I understand," she said, flopping onto her stomach. "It's just that you've been saying no to him for ages, and suddenly you two are dating and you're actually attracted to him."

"Well... not that suddenly," Lily admitted.

* * *

"Do I think of her often?" James pondered over the question for a moment. Does every six seconds count as often? He shrugged and circled _Occasionally_.

"What are you doing?" Sirius peered over his shoulder. "Lo -"

"Shh. Help me."

"'How attracted are you to her?' What kind of question is that?"

James stuck out his tongue. "Lily is by far the most beautiful woman in existence. Why would I answer anything but 'd'?"

Sirius shook his head sadly.

* * *

"Do I find myself overlooking his faults?" Lily read. "Er - no!"

"First definite answer you've had so far," Alice laughed. "Is that all of it?"

"Yes..." Lily frowned as Witch Weekly's opinion on the matter appeared at the bottom of the page.

"Rubbish," she finally said, tossing the magazine into Alice's trunk. "Really rubbish." Her cheeks were tinted pink.

"Why, what did it say?"

"Nothing."

"Lily!"

"It said nothing," she repeated frankly.

"I'll find out one day, anyhow," Alice said, sticking out her tongue.

* * *

"Do you find yourself overlooking her faults?" Peter read. One by one the Marauders had found themselves in the boys' dormitory, and after being loudly shushed, each settled in to assist their friend.

"Faults? What faults?"

Remus sighed loudly.

"She's _perfect_," explained James. "More perfect than I ever imagined. More perfect than twelve N.E.W.T.s. More perfect than the merpeople songs. More perfect than the Giant Squid grabbing Snivellus by his hair and drowning him. More perfect than Sirius's hair -"

"Don't push it."

As James circled his answer - which, ironically, was "faults? What faults?" Wizardly Weekly, counterpart of Witch Weekly, which included nearly the verbatim text, expressed its opinion in neatly typed letters.

_You are completely in love._

"I knew it," James said, sighing.

Peter, Remus, and Sirius all coughed in what sounded suspiciously like "Gooey", "Mushy", and "Ourleaderhasmeltedintoapileofoatmeal."

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore - you wanted to see us?"

"Yes - please, sit down." Dumbledore leaned across his desk, looking at Lily and James over his half-moon spectacles. "The Ministry has, as of late, released information concerning the activities of a certain Lord Voldemort. I assume you are aware of this."

Lily nodded slowly. "It's all over the Prophet -"

"Do you read the Daily or Evening Prophet, by chance?"

"Daily," answered Lily just as James said, "Evening." They glanced at each other, both with tiny smiles.

The headmaster chuckled. "I always find it interesting to hear what students prefer in their papers; I, myself, could be happy with a Transfiguration Today and nothing more."

James nudged Lily, then swirled his finger slightly as if to say, "Kooky." She stuck out her tongue and elbowed him in the ribs.

"My point, though," continued Dumbledore as if he'd seen none of this, "is - honestly, more of a question than a point - have either of you heard of the Order of the Phoenix?"

Both shook their heads.

"I thought not. It is a very new group. I began it, you see."

"Professor," started Lily, "what is it?"

Dumbledore smiled. "It is, Lily, an assembly to combat Lord Voldemort and his so-called Death Eaters."

James's eyes widened immediately. "An order against Dark wizards."

"It really is a war."

"Quite," Dumbledore admitted. "And we are in need of members -"

"I'll join," James said loudly. Lily looked at him in surprise. "I'll do anything, Professor -"

"I am not asking you to join," Dumbledore said gently. "Until you graduate from Hogwarts, I forbid it."

"That's only a month from now."

"I want to, also, Professor," Lily said quietly. "If there's anything about Voldemort I hate most, it's that he - he takes away people." Let them think she'd lost a Muggle relative. Let them think anything...

"Very well," the old man replied. "I have also spoken to several of your peers: Miss McKinnon, for example, and Mr. Lupin -"

"M - Remus? Wouldn't his... you know... problem get in the way?"

"Quite the contrary, James. He is an example to werewolves throughout Britain - that they can lead normal lives outside of the full moon. A great asset to the Order."

"Professor Dumbledore?" Lily gripped the dge of her seat, not knowing how, exactly, to phrase her question. "Is - well, he's killing Muggles, isn't he? He and his followers. Is - is he, I mean, it -"

"Yes, Lily." Dumbledore took on a more serious expression. "It will be dangerous.

"That is why I do not want either of you to make your decision so quickly; every person in the Order shall have to have his affairs in order in case something goes wrong. It will not be easy. Depending on Lord Voldemort's gathering of power, we all may need to go into hiding, or take actions we wouldn't otherwise."

"I don't care, Professor. I want to do this." James reached over to squeeze Lily's hand, prompting her to agree.

* * *

  
Sharing the compartment was James, Alice, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. They were, with the exception of Remus, looking very glad to be finished with school.

"What are you going to do now, Lily?"

Lily glanced at Alice, then at James. "I've been thinking. I took classes to be an Auror - but now that I'm in the Order, I'm doing all that anyway. Might as well keep to one commitment."

"I was keeping my options open anyway," said James.

"And you're pretty well off." Sirius stretched his legs lazily. "Looks like all of us are taking the same path."

"Yeah," said Peter, looking slightly uncomfortable.

Lily pressed her cheek against the windowpane again, feeling the cool glass conflict with the warm sun outside. It would be her best trip on this train, _ever_. Hours could pass and she wouldn't notice, because joyful chatter faded in comparison to the sudden homesickness she was feeling. This was goodbye. Goodbye to innocence, goodbye to any trace of her life as a Muggle, goodbye to Mary Macdonald and Cassandra Brown and Severus Snape...

An arm slipped around her waist and a pair of lips pressed gently against her ear, parting slightly.

"It's okay," James murmured. "This is just the beginning."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay then.

I finally finished this.

Wth.

It took forever and this chapter is CRAZY LONG (don't complain, I actually CUT parts out upon typing. I know, right? Wth.)

So... Just Recurring is finished. FINALLY.

LIFE IS COMPLETE.


End file.
